


Cross in The Light

by Autobot2001



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Holoforms (Transformers), Transformers as Humans, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot2001/pseuds/Autobot2001
Summary: Four months After Unicron is defeated, Cade is no longer a fugitive. Vivian inherits Sir Edmund Burton's mansion, Cade, Izzy, and Tessa now live with her. Cade has a barn built for the bots and his workshop. Optimus Prime is staying, but who knows for how long? There are still humans who don't trust the Autobots, though there's no task force targeting them. The Autobots continue to patrol for Decepticons. Crosshairs has been missing his sister, Lightning Flares. Everyone thinks Cemetery Wind or the TRF killed her. One day in patrol, Crosshairs gets a signal but turns out it's not a Decepticon; it's his lost sister, Lightning Flares.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

Oi, this is Crosshairs.  
I am an Autobot with the interest of all weapons. My likings of it. I am in the team of Prime's, Optimus Prime, to those who may not have heard of him.  
I am the best mech in fighting technic. I am friends with Drift and Hound more, not the scout. Who may even care about that bugger? You might. Anyways, I am part of a family I got into with a commander, the bossy one, Ultra Magnus, and a femme who disappeared from my sights for a whole year! Her name was Lightning Flares; to all others, it is Milady Lightning. Our creator, named Primus, created her. I was a nervous wreck towards that femme! She was one of the best sisters I ever had until she disappeared from my sights.  
I was searching for her every day. No sign of her around! I felt nothing through my spark call. No talking through it, no other spark coming to me, I was sadly sparkbroken. I missed her a lot. I usually looked at all the stars, including her favorite stars. I wished for Primus to bring her back to me alive and well. I just missed that hug of hers.  
Without her, I wasn't me. I cared for her, protected her, and helped her. She cared for me, protected me, and she helped me. She was the best. No other femme makes me this happy.  
Until...  
I saw a bot I knew and missed...


	2. Chapter 2

Crosshairs POV  
Awoken by the Sun’s glare at my face, I online my optics and rubbed the tiredness from them. I looked around to see that the bots were still asleep. I got up slowly, not to cause an alarm on them all, and walked out of the barn, built for us Autobots and Cade Yeager’s inventing station, before stretching.  
The morning scenery is so majestic and calm. An idea came to me; I’m going to prank the team and the humans.  
Now, what shall I do to create some loud noise?  
I looked around and spotted some rusty cars.  
That would be the thing.  
I snickered and went to do some.. ‘planning.’

Third-person   
The bots and humans woke up ready for the day. The bots noticed Crosshairs already left the barn. They all left the barn, checking around to find the Paratrooper.  
The first human to exit the mansion is Cade. He walked out and noticed the bots searching.   
“Hey, bots!” He yelled, the bots turned to the Inventor, “is someone missing?”   
Optimus nods, “Crosshairs.”   
Cade sighed and shook his head, “he has some mind of his own.”  
“Crosshairs is always up to something,” Drift adds before getting interrupted by loud clanging noises. All of the bots covered their audio receptors, and Cade covered his ears. Jamie, Tessa, and Vivian run out of the house towards Cade.  
“DAD! WHAT IS THAT NOISE!?” Tessa yells as she covers her ears.   
Hound looked around and realized if Crosshairs isn’t around, wondering what the nous is, then he must be the one making the noise.   
“Boss! It could be Crosshairs!” He yells.  
Optimus looked over at him and nods before he and the other bots run to where this sound is coming from. 

Crosshairs POV  
Yup, the noise is loud. I guess this is the greatest wake-up call.  
Haha, I bet they can’t find me.  
I laughed until the others found me.  
“CROSSHAIRS!!” All four bots exclaimed in unison.  
I flinched and turned to see them all so mad.  
Scrap.  
Optimus came up to me with a look of disgust.  
“Crosshairs, why did you create this to hurt all of our audio receptors and our human friends’ ears? I get that your ‘pranks’ we’re supposed to wake us, but it was unnecessary,” he scolds.  
I felt guilty about what I did.  
“I know what I did was wrong, Prime, I am sorry,” I muttered.  
He softens his optics and pats my shoulder plate, “Crosshairs, I know that inside, you still miss that warrior of yours, but you need to move on,” he sadly says.  
He was mentioning my lost sister, Lightning Flares. She was the best warrior and sister to me. I missed her; she was gone, completely gone. I knew the tears would come; I held them back and had a firm face.  
“I know, Prime, but, if she is alive, I wish for her to join us,” I vowed.  
He nods at me and walks away. I sighed and looked away. The others came to me, wondering what kind of conversation I had with Prime.  
“I need to be alone,” I muttered.  
The bots walk away while our human friend, Jamie, looks at me with concern before walking away.

I stared at the scenery as the wind blew calmly. I was wondering how things would be if Lightning were here? I closed my optics and felt the movement of a spark of a soul leaving my body, just going off.  
I looked at my surroundings and noticed a femme in front of me. I walked up as she turned to me, with her battle mask on. I wanted to get a visual of her.   
I walk up to her, standing inches away from her, and asked her to take the mask off. she does what I asked. This femme is Lightning. My mouth was shuddering as she put her servo on my face, with a smile on her lips. I held her servo and kissed it.   
“Is something wrong, Crosshairs?”  
I looked at her with the tears and nod, but I decided, now’s the time to speak.  
“I-I missed you,” I cried.  
She sadly smiled and hugged him, “you are never alone, Crosshairs, remember?” She softly says.  
I hugged her back, about to breakdown, and I did. I collapsed to my knees and cried. She notices and knelt to hug my crying figure. She soothed me; her comforts so safe and protective.  
“I wished that you were with me.. they took our time away from us,” I sobbed.  
She rubbed my back, “Crosshairs... I know you are suffering without me, but know that I will watch over you, I will protect you,” she moved my helm to make me look at her, “I swear in my name.”  
She kissed my helm and faded.

I then came back to reality, realizing I’m in the barn. It.. was just a dream, a dream I frequently have but wishing it was real.   
Lightning, please come back to my arms. I miss you very much.


	3. Chapter 3

Crosshairs walks to the nearby fields to watch the sunset.  
“Wish you were by my side, Lightning, to see this with me, to go on drives together, but I fell that I abandoned you,” he looks down, “someday, I will bring you back to me, I promise.”   
He picked a small flower, staring at it, before looking over his shoulder at a pile of rocks that served as a memorial for Lighting Flares. He walks over and places the flower on it. Looking at the memorial made him feel like she perished, but inside him, he knows she is a strong femme, and she always comes back.

Optimus POV  
I watched Crosshairs from a distance. I know Crosshairs misses Lightning as much as the other bots do. She could be alive, but some days, it’s hard to think she is.   
I pray you’ll return to us, Lightning. 

The Next Day

Third-person   
All the bots and humans are wide awake. Optimus informs the bots that they are going to patrol for Decepticons. The Autobots do this once a week though there have been no Decepticons’ signals since they defeated Unicron. The Autobots and their human friend, Jamie, who’s been fighting alongside the Autobots for years, head out on patrol—splitting up to cover a larger area. 

Crosshairs POV  
every week, we patrol, and every week we find nothing. I think Optimus is hoping I’m distracted and stop thinking about my sister.   
I patrolled for an hour, feeling so tired of driving around and getting no signal, until I finally got a signal. I rushed to the signal, hoping for done action.   
Once at the location, I swerved and transformed with my sniper ready. I look at my surroundings, to prevent Decepticons from jumping me. 

Third-person   
Someone tackled Crosshairs down. He grabs the Cybertronian and pines them down. The Cybertronian grunts as Crosshairs looks at the Cybertronian, but they have a battle mask on, preventing Crosshairs from seeing their face fully.   
“Who are you?” Crosshairs snarled.  
The Cybertronian huffed, “none of your business!” They barked.  
The mask prevented Crosshairs from knowing if this Cybertronian is a Femme or Mech.  
“Remove your mask!” He orders.  
“Oh yeah? Why?”  
“Tell me, who are you?” He growled.  
“Not till’ you get off me.” They demanded.   
Crosshairs grumbled as he gets off the Cybertronian and takes a few steps back. The black and silver Cybertronian gets up and brushes the dust off. Crosshairs spots a sword and shield by the Cybertronian.   
“Now, take the mask off so I can get a visual of who you are,” Crosshairs orders.  
The Cybertronian looks away and retracts the battle mask.   
“Your name?” Crosshairs asks.   
“Fine, Lightning, Lightning Flares.”  
Crosshairs froze, shocked the Cybertronian in front of him that tackled him is his sister, Lightning Flares.   
Scrap, I think I did too much damage to her.  
“I thought you’d be happy to see me, Crosshairs?”  
Crosshairs didn’t know what to say or do. He wasn’t even sure if this is real. He rubbed his optics to check. Lightning smiled as she walks over to him. She wraps her arms around him in a hug. Crosshairs come slowly wraps his arms around her in s hug.  
“Light. is that you?” He whispers.  
She laughed a bit, “yes, it’s truly me, Cross..”   
“I missed you so much. Come back with me. There are other Autobots who’ll be happy to see you.”   
She nods, “sure.”  
“Do you have a vehicle mode?”  
She backed away and transformed into a black Chevy Corvette Stingray. He looked amused by that she has the same form as his. She then transformed back into her bipedal form.  
“Yours?”  
“Same. Now, let’s go back?”  
“Okay.”

The two bots transformed and headed back to the property.   
Crosshairs grabbed Lightning’s servo once the two transformed.   
“Okay, I have a plan; we’re going to surprise the team. I’m going to create something and cause noise to make them find us; then, when they come, they’ll be shocked seeing you instead of pissed at me,” Crosshairs explains.   
Lightning nods in agreement. 

The other Autobots have been back at the property for fifteen minutes. They’re mot concerned Crosshairs might be in trouble, but they worried.   
“Sensei, do we scatter and find Crosshairs?” Drift asks his leader.  
Optimus sighed, but couldn’t say anything before they heard a noise.   
“Crosshairs might--be doing that--again.” Bumblebee suggests   
“Let us see,” Optimus tiredly says as they all went over behind the barn. There’s Crosshairs and his dumb inventions. But one problem, who is that next to him?   
“Crosshairs!” He yells.  
Crosshairs turned but had a grin, “hey boss; I found someone during my recon,” he pointed at the bot.  
The Autobots couldn’t believe what they’re seeing.  
“Lightning?” Optimus asks.  
“Lightning!” The other three shouted, running to her into a bone-crushing hug.  
“Hey! Haha! Guys, femme need breathing!” Crosshairs yelled while laughing as the others fell to the ground.  
Lightning was laughing, happy to see them all.   
“Okay! Guys, off me now!” She giggled.  
They all got off her and helped her up. Lightning noticed the Prime, standing there so still, he was surprised to see her for real.  
“Prime?” She asked.  
As of breaking some frozen spell, Optimus went to her, “Lightning... I thought you-“  
“-died? No, I was in hiding this whole time.” She says, “come on, Prime, you know I know how to survive any situation.”  
Crosshairs patted her shoulder. “So, sir. May we let her stay? I do not want to let this femme out of my sights again and scatter off to find her,” he teased.  
Optimus nods, “she can stay.”  
The Autobots then cheered happily. Lightning laughed at their sudden reaction, as Crosshairs hugged her.  
“Bots! Who is that?”  
They all turned to Cade and Tessa, who heard them cheering.  
“Hey Cade, this is my sister, Lightning Flares. I finally found her while doing Decepticon searching,” Crosshairs answered.  
Lightning waved, “um.. hello.”  
“ A GIRL BOT?? WHY WOULD NO ONE TELL ME?!” Tessa complained.  
Lightning blinked at the sudden words from the human girl then completely out of the blue.  
“You mechs didn’t tell the humans about femme bots?” She stared back at them as they then looked away, avoiding the question. She sighed then looked back at the girl.  
“There were a few, but I guess I am the only femme bot now,” she answers.  
Tessa looked at the bot then ran up to her.  
“Can you tell me about you? I hate to say this, but being the only girl in the family makes me embarrassed.”  
The femme warrior nodded and walked with the human girl.  
“So, for starters, can you introduce yourself?”   
The mechs and Cade watch the two have a conversation for a while before   
Drift elbows Crosshairs by the stomach, “so, you’re happy now?” He asked.  
Crosshairs groaned from Drift’s hit and straightened up, “yeah.. but ya didn’t have to hit me for the answer, Drift,” he hissed in pain.  
Drift just smirked and patted Crosshairs’ shoulder, “I am sorry my friend.”  
“Where’s Jamie?” Crosshairs asked Drift, “I think she’d love to meet Lightning.”   
“It’s late; they can meet tomorrow.”


	4. Chapter 4

After a long day, Lightning decides to rest. She waved to Tessa as they both finished getting to know each other.  
She walked to a spot to rest, until seeing Crosshairs laying near the tree. She decided to sit next to him and watch the sunset together. Crosshairs opened his optics to see Lightning beside him; he raised his servo to her face and put it near her cheek. She blinked and looked down at him, then smiled.  
"Glad you're with me, Light," he says.  
She held his servo, "be happy forever, Cross. I will always be there for you," she says.  
Crosshairs smiled as he sat up and sat next to her as the sunsets. Lightning laid her helm on his shoulder.  
"You know.. I've been waiting for you to find me," Lightning says.  
"Why would you think I would never find you? I will always, in my spark," he says as he holds her servo. Crosshairs put a servo on her cheek and looked at her in the optics, "I don't know what you've been through all these years, but you are safe when you are with me, with the team. But out on your own, I wouldn't let you be in the lonely war. I am always by your side. Do not forget that."  
Lightning felt proud of her brother for vowing to protect her. Though the war is happening still, they have time together. She laid on his chassis and smiled a bit, "thanks, Crosshairs."  
He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

The next morning

The sun was rising, giving light to shine to the Earth. Lightning opened her optics to see the sun shining right at her and Crosshairs.  
"So, it wasn't a dream," Crosshairs says, looking at Lighting.  
"No, I'm here now," Lighting assures him as she wrapped a servo around his chassis. They laid together for ten minutes before Crosshairs sat up.  
"There's someone else I want you to meet," he tells her.  
Lightning looks at him, confused before the two get up and exit the barn.  
"Where is that Samurai?" Crosshairs mutters.  
"Huh?"  
"You'll see."

Lighting POV  
I am not sure who else Crosshairs wants me to meet or why he's searching for Drift.  
"Drift is in the house," Bumblebee tells us.  
Huh? How can he be in the house? Crosshairs tells me to wait where we're standing as he goes to get Drift and their friend. I watch him walk away, perplexed at how Drift is in the house, and how Crosshairs plans to get Drift out of the house. No way it's a house built for the bots. Why would they sleep in the barn?  
Bumblebee walks away before I can even ask him, rude.

Twenty minutes pass before Crosshairs and Drift are walking towards me. I see a human sitting on Drift's shoulder. I get a better look at this human. No, it can't be...  
The human jumps off Drift as the mech approaches me and looks at me, shocked.  
"I think they know each other, Crosshairs," Drift guesses.  
"Jamie, you know Lightning Flares?"  
"Yes," we both say in unison.  
"But...I-I didn't know she was your sister. I-I would-," Jamie studders.  
I crouch down and scope her up, "It's ok; I know you hid many Autobots. You did well."  
"Do you know if the others are safe?" She asks, fear in her voice.  
"No, I'm sorry, but I believe they're safe. You're the one who hid them. I've seen how determined you are. You had to have kept my brother and the others safe when you met them."  
I don't like how upset Jamie is over this, nor do I not like how little time I spent with Jamie before N.E.S.T. was terminated. It's not like I chose not to; Jamie was still in school. At least she was fortunate enough to take part in major fights with the Decepticons. Though I always wondered how the hell could she keep up traveling to different dimensions?

I watched Crosshairs activate his holoform. Oh, duh, that's how I can help, but Crosshairs can do better.  
"Hey, it's ok. What's important is Lighting is here with us," Crosshairs says as he hugs Jamie. Drift takes her once she's calm.  
"What's wrong?" Crosshairs asks.  
"I've known Jamie since coming to Earth with Optimus to find the AllSpark, but I know very little about her. Though the reason why is unwanted, you've had plenty of time to get to know Jamie." "And now you will," Crosshairs says, putting a hand on my shoulder, "you have all the time you'll need. She's not going home for a while."  
I decided to leave Jamie alone for now. No doubt she's worried about the other Autobots she saved.

Jamie POV  
If I knew Lightning Flares was Crosshairs' sister, I would have found her and made sure she was safe. I need to find the others, but there are still humans targeting the Autobots. Even if they're not a government team like Cemetery Wind or the TRF, I'd rather keep them safe. We haven't found any Autobot signals, and I can't sense them. That has to mean they're safe. Lighting is finally at a safe place.  
With my breakfast made, I went to the guest room I've been staying in, sat on the bed, and cried over the possibility I failed so many Autobots.

Four hours later

Lightning POV  
I haven't seen Jamie around the property for the past four hours. I grew concerned seeing Crosshairs and Drift talking with unhappy expressions. I'll let them handle this. Just hope Jamie didn't go back to her dimension. I tried to wait until the two finished talking, but I grew more anxious waiting. I walked up to them.  
"...I think she just needs to be left alone," Crosshairs finished, but I can hear the concern in his voice.  
"Maybe I can talk to her?" I suggest.  
"You have a holoform?" Drift asks.  
"How else would I survive being hunted?"

I walk towards the house before they could say anything and activated my holoform before walking into the house. I found the room Jamie is in only to find she's asleep. I doubt that's why I haven't seen her for four hours.  
Well, I'll be spending time with Crosshairs while getting to know you, Jamie. I don't think he'll have a problem sharing me with you.  
I left the house to tell Crosshairs and Drift not to let Jamie go home and my plan to spend time with her and Crosshairs.  
"What if I want you to myself?" Crosshairs jokes, "no, I think you two could be good friends, but Drift will be with us."  
I then find out Drift and Jamie are sort of together though I hate why Jamie won't go further with their relationship. Nothing I can do to help Drift with that. As we finish talking about a plan, Tessa interrupts and wants to resume getting to know each other. I go with her, still worried about Jamie, bothered how our reunion didn't go well.

Third-person  
Two hours pass before Cade informs everyone he's found a signal but he can't identify if it's Autobot or Decepticon.  
"There may be an Autobot out there, but we should prepare for the possibility it's a Decepticon trap," Optimus tells the others.  
The debate over waiting until nightfall, but the thought that this might be an Autobot led Optimus to decide they'll head to the location now. All six Autobots and Jamie headed out to the location.

The gang reached the end of the forest, transformed, and hid behind trees.  
"A ship in the middle of a wide-open field? Definitely a trap," Hound points out.  
"For who, though? Us or another Autobot who'll need rescuing?" Jamie asks.  
"She's right, we must infiltrate the ship," Optimus tells everyone.  
This would not be easy since they'll be in the open and will be spotted immediately. Lightning reminded them of her cloaking ability and Jamie added in her cloaking ability. Optimus has the two take care of any guards around the ship. The two femme took care of the guards in seconds. The two femme are no longer invisable.  
"Ok, either whoever is in the ship has weak guards or this is a trap," Jamie points out before everyone rushes into the ship immediately met by fifteen more gaurds, which are taken down no problem before everyone splits up. Lightning walks down a hallway, unsure what she's looking for. She comes across more guards.  
Someone needs a lot of security.  
"Hm? What's with the sudden surprise, mates?" She asked.  
The guards looked at each other until Lightning launched herself in the air, throwing her feather blades at them, killing them off.  
"We are now attacked by an Auto-ARGH!!"  
Lightning smirked, "attacked by who? Your worst nightmare, of course."  
With the guards killed, Lightning continued walking until she unknowingly stepped on a net, she had no time to run before she was caught in the net.  
"You're not the one I wanted, but you'll do," a voice said.  
"Show yourself!!" Lighting heard the footsteps, they sounded like a Cybertronian, but this robot didn't look like a Cybertronian. To Lightning, this appeared to be a suite for a human. How the hell did a human figure out how to replicate a Cybertronian signal?  
"I didn't want an Autobot. Nevertheless, they'll be looking for you. I must relocate and set a trap for my target."  
Lightning couldn't figure out if this human was a femme or mech. The suite muffled their voice and she could barely understand them. something shocked her to stasis and hit the ground.

"Has anyone heard from Light?" Crosshairs asked.  
Drift tried to commlink her but shook his helm, "nothing. Communication link towards hers is static."  
"Damaged commlink," Hound adds.  
"Where did she go to?" Bumblebee asked.  
"Whoever this ship belongs to must have had traps set," Optimus points out.  
"Well? Let's go kick his aft and get her back!" Crosshairs says.  
"Not the time now, Crosshairs. We must return to the property and form a plan," Optimus tells the Paratrooper.  
"Prime! I swore to Light that I would protect her!" Crosshairs tells his leader.  
"And you are, but if we are going to save Lightning. We must form a plan and search for the base, that may be where Lightning is taken to." Optimus says.  
Crosshairs looked down and sighed, "if that's what we're doing for Lighting," he firmed fists and closed his optics, "then let's do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning POV  
I woke up chained to the wall in a strange room.   
Scrap, I remember what happened now.   
I tried my hardest to get free from the chains and panted from using too much power over myself.  
"You're wasting your time. No Cybertronian can break free from those chains," a voice said before the person walks into the room. Must be the same human as before since it's the same suite, "I was going to wait for my target to come to rescue you, but I'm impatient. Where is the Autobots' current location?"   
"You're hunting Autobots but don't know we would never reveal the location of other Autobots," I sneered.  
"I'm not after the Autobots, but I do know how to get you to talk."   
The human leaves the room, the doors closing behind them.   
Primus, please tell Crosshairs to hurry. 

"Argh! I can't wait any longer! I want to hurry and go find Lightning!" Crosshairs punched his fist at the wall of the barn.  
"Crosshairs, we know you love her dearly and made a promise to protect her, but you must keep your calm, and we will get her out of there as soon as we form a plan," Optimus says.  
Crosshairs glared at the Prime. "And what?! Let her be scraped until we get there, seeing her dead form?!" He yelled  
Drift put a servo on his friend's shoulder plate. "Crosshairs, calm your rage. If you don't, the anger consumes you and-"  
"SAVE YOUR FRAGGING HAIKUS FOR YOUR DEATH!" Crosshairs barked.  
"Crosshairs! That is enough!" Optimus demanded.  
Crosshairs growled and angrily storms out of the barn. The team watched him go off on his own, felt sad for the Paratrooper. 

Crosshairs POV  
I was filled with rage. I kicked the nearest object and yelled out loud. I was truly mad; we couldn't find Lightning. Is this going to be the second time that I will lose her? It may be! Because we ain't searching anywhere! This is just bullscrap!  
"ARGH!!" I yelled, kicked an object away. "THIS IS FRAGGING STUPID!!" I put my servos on my helm in anger.  
I looked around in the distance and saw the sun setting.   
Lightning, wherever you are, I will get you back home and stay right by your side.  
I lost my cool and transformed immediately and drove off to find her.

Third-person  
An Autobot watched Crosshairs drive off to go find his sister, wanting to help him. They transformed and followed Crosshairs, far enough so Crosshairs wouldn't know. 

Lightning POV  
I was taken to a torture room. The ones beating me are robots but not Cybertronian. Even if this human isn't working with the Decepticons, I'm still worried. Why does this human want to find the Autobots' location? They beat me hard, making me bleed and in lots of pain.  
"That's enough!" The human yells as they walk into the room. I panted and coughed out energon as I clench my dentas.  
"Had enough?" They ask.   
"Go frag yourself! You'll never get the location from me!!"   
They don't seem to have a way to get information from my processor since they've resorted to torcher.   
Please find me soon, Crosshairs.   
The human growled and slapped my face. "You then again refuse to tell me, continue the torture! I'll get what I want another way," they darkly say and leave the room.  
These robots are strong, whipping me with metal whips. I eventually fell to my knees, energon pouring out of me.   
Strangely, the robots stopped whipping me and left the room. They returned within minutes, dragged a Cybertronian, who is severely wounded. Telling by the figure and their groans, it was a femme.  
"What did you do to her?" I growled, looking at the femme who barely opened her optics.   
"Our master thought this was an Autobot but kept her as a subject after they refused to give our master the information they desire. Researching how to torcher your kind. As you can see, she's barely alive. Your choice; watch her die or tell us where the Autobots are."  
I had to choose... I shook my helm in defeat. I was truly lost in between all of it. This was a hard decision.  
They all looked at me, waiting for my answer. I looked at the ground and smirked before standing up slowly.   
"Very well, remove these cuffs, and I will tell you."   
The robots did as I asked, foolish them, I revealed my blades and stabbed all of them in the room, including the one who was holding the Cybertronian. Once they were defeated, I retracted my blades and knelt beside the Cybertronian. I realized she's a Decepticon. "So.. um.. you work with the Autobots.." she said, afraid of what I might do to her.   
I nod, "yes, I do, but I will not leave you here to die. We are both Cybertronian, and possibly the last two femmes; we are like sisters now. My name is Lightning Flares."  
I helped her up. She looks at me before hugging me.  
"Thank you, sister."   
I winced in pain but ignored it and hugged her.   
"What is your designation?"   
"Rangeblade."   
Well, Rangeblade, we are wounded. We must escape. I'll see if I can contact my brother."  
"Brother?"   
"Crosshairs."  
I tried to comm-link him, but no answer, just static.  
"Frag, those robots seriously did lots of damage on me.. come on, let's go. We must run away from this base."  
"Wait! How are we going to get through them all.?"  
I turned to her and revealed my feather blades. "Follow my lead."   
That was all I said as she nervously nods. 

Crosshairs POV  
I continued driving towards Lightning's last known location. I heard engine noises not far behind me. I stopped and moved my rear mirror. A black and red Mercedes-Benz AMG GT S  
That is someone I know.  
"Drift, why did you follow me?" I growled.  
We both transformed into our bipedal forms.  
"Why did you follow me!?" I yelled.   
Before Drift could answer, our friend, Jamie, appears.   
This is a time when both Drift and I don't like her ability to travel anywhere within seconds.   
"Jamie, why are you here?" Drift asks. I can tell he's trying to stay calm.   
She is afraid to speak, which is unusual. There's only one thing she won't tell us.   
"I know you are worried about Lighting, but...what would we do if you got killed, Crosshairs? Or both of you got killed? I can't lose you two."   
"Ok, I admit it; I'm a fool for thinking I could save Lightning on my own. The three of us can handle whatever is on that ship, no problem. Let's go."   
Drift, and I transformed, Jamie gets into Drift's alt mode, and we drove off towards where we found the ship, aware it might be gone. Jamie can sense the Cybertronian signal Cade previously discovered.   
"Hmm, so we couldn't find the signal at the property, but now I can?" Jamie questioned.   
This is strange, but we must rescue Lightning. 


	6. Ch. 5

"Whoa! Lightning!" Rageblade yelled, watching Lightning take down more robots.  
"Go!" Lightning yelled.  
"What about-"  
"JUST GO!"  
Rageblade was shocked, but she obeyed Lightning though she could only walk at a slow pace.  
Lightning then dashed to the mercenaries as she heard a dark chuckle behind her as she looked over her shoulder before turning to face the enemy.  
"Who goes there?" She questioned. "Answer me!"  
"Such a determined Autobot. How the hell did you and that other Cybertronian escape with your injuries? No matter, you're both too injured and won't get far."  
Several guards came from behind the human.  
"Go find Rageblade and bring her to me."  
The guards run off to find her.  
Lightning fisted and clench her dentas. "You dare lay a digit on her; you'll be scrapped by the other Autobots and me."  
"You think so? She's not even an Autobot."  
Lighting punches the human's suite, knocking them to the floor, before running down the hall to find Rangeblade.

"Rangeblade!"  
Lightning extended her blades, killing the guards before running to her.  
"Glad you're alive."  
Rageblade panted from running and nods. "Yeah.. thanks for the save."  
Lightning nod and ran with her to find an escape route or a way to contact Crosshairs.

Crosshairs POV  
We were almost to the location when I heard a crackling noise in my commlink.  
:: Crosshairs? it's Lightning.::  
I slam on the brakes with Drift and Transformer, as we both were6 suddenly surprised by hearing Lightning's voice.  
:: Lightning, are you alright?:: Drift asked.  
:: I am fine. I need you two to come here and help us.::  
:: Who's with you?:: I asked.  
::A Decepticon named Rangeblade.::  
:: We aren't saving-.::  
:: She was brutally damaged by my capturer. She met me as I was being tortured!::  
:: Well, she can scrap herself.::  
"Crosshairs!" Jamie yelled in disgust.  
:: I'm not leaving her!::  
I sighed, :: you two are aware of what we could be dealing with by saving a Decepticon?::  
:: Wait for us, Lightning.:: Drift says.  
:: I will.:: Lightning says before my commlink goes dead.  
"I am not letting that 'Con be with her," I muttered. Drift heard me and put a servo on my shoulder.  
"Crosshairs, you must trust her judgment," Drift comforts him.  
"Do you need to be reminded we're standing here with an ex-con?"  
I glare at both of them and sigh, "fine, let's hurry and find them."

Lightnings POV  
I ran with Rageblade, passing through traps while waiting for Crosshairs and Drift to save us.  
"Lightning!" Rageblade called.  
I stopped and turned to look at her. "What is it?"  
"Who was that in the comm-links?" She asked. "Crosshairs and Drift. The two are team, both partners with me," I answered.  
"Drift," Rangeblade mutters, thinking.  
I then realized what she meant and put a servo on my hip, "I know, he used to be called Deadlock, but now's not the time to think over about this. We need to get out if we do not want to be captured again. We are in danger."  
Rangeblade nervously nods, "y-you're right."  
I nod and run with her to go continuing to escape.

Third-person  
"So, this is the destination where Lightning was at before being captured." Crosshairs says.  
The two mechs looked around as the Drift sees tracks on the ground.  
"Look at this, drag marks."  
"They dragged her into a torcher room!"  
Jamie attempted to locate them, but all her methods failed.  
"Let's go then!" Crosshairs says and runs down the hall. Drift and Jamie follow, wondering who the capturer could be since they know about Jamie's abilities to find someone.

Lightning and Rangeblade fight off another group of guards. Rangeblade fell to her knees, panting once she took the last guard out.  
"Just go without me," she says, knowing the fighting along with her injuries is taking a toll on her.  
"No!"  
Lightning grabs her servo to help her up and walk.  
"I'm going to slow you down," Rangeblade weakly said.  
Lightning said nothing as the two walked down the hall.  
The two reached a room where they heard ticking noises.  
"What's that..?" Rageblade asked fearfully.  
Lightning looked around as then seeing a blinking light. She zoomed her optics and sees a timer. It was a bomb.  
"It's a bomb... attached to the ship's power source. We're in the engine room!"

"Lightning!"  
A voice from the hallway called her. The two turned to where the voice came from.  
Lightning realized who it was.  
"Crosshairs! Drift!" She yelled out.  
Hearing their pedes run to them faster as she stepped out of the room, allowing the two mechs to see her.  
"Light!" Crosshairs ran to her and hugged her tightly. Lightning hugged him back.  
"I'm glad I found you again," Crosshairs said as they pulled away.  
"I'll be fine, but Rangeblade..."  
The three bots and Jamie looked at Rangeblade, who seemed to be unaware of Crosshairs, Drift, and Jamie's presence.  
Drift put his katanas on his back and walked up to the femme. She was still awake but clearly severely injured.  
"My name is Drift. You must be Rangeblade, correct?"  
Rangeblade rubbed her arm and nods, "y-yeah," she weakly replies.  
"I see; we are going to take you to our team. Our leaders will meet with you and see if they can accept you to our team," Drift explains.  
"We must escape this place, that human set bombs here that are set to go off, we only have three minutes," Lightning spoke out.  
"Bombs? Psh, I can ta-."  
"Crosshairs, we have little time, let's move!"  
"We must run," Drift advised, "I will carry Rangeblade."  
Crosshairs took the lead, with Jamie on his shoulder, as Drift and Lighting followed him, running as fast as possible. One minute and thirty seconds.  
Jamie jumps off Crosshairs to create an exit for them. The group escapes just as the bombs went off but got hit with the shock of the blasts.

Mmm.. ugh.." Lightning groaned and opened her optics, "is everyone alright?" She asked as she pushed herself up.  
"I'm fine," Crosshairs replies.  
"I'm fine, but Jamie and Rangeblade aren't," Drift replies.  
"Will you chill? I'm fine compared to Rangeblade," Jamie adds, holding her hand over her head, blood escaping between her fingers, "I just need to get some water to  
take care of this."  
She looked at Rangeblade, displeased she can't help her.  
"She's in stasis lock from her injuries," Drift observed.  
"We're not leaving her!" Jamie and Lighting say in unison, knowing Crosshairs is about to say they should leave Rangeblade.  
"Do you realize how far we have to walk!"  
"We don't have to walk. I can get us back in seconds, remember?"  
"I'm listening, Jamie," Lightning says, "how does this work?"  
Drift held Rangeblade, bridal style, Crosshairs had a hand on Drift's shoulder and on Lightning's shoulder, while Jamie had a hand on Lightning's ped. She put two fingers on the center of her forehead, and the group disappeared: reappearing back at the property in seconds.

None of the others are around as Drift lays Rangeblade on a berth in the barn. Lightning watched Jamie move water from the running hose and move it to the wound on her head. The area glowed for a few seconds before Jamie relaxed her arm, and the water dripped off her face. There's no trace of the wound.  
"Whoa," Lightning said, amazed at what she just saw.  
"We will have to face Optimus eventually. Might be good to now instead of him finding us tending to a Decepticon's wounds," Jamie suggests. The others agree, and they all go find the others, hoping things won't end in disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

The group didn't get far before a flash of light blinded them.  
"There you are."  
It was Optimus Prime.  
"Sir, we have returned with a wounded Cybertronian,"  
"Who?" Optimus asked.  
"A Deception named Rangeblade," Lightning says,  
"Lightning, do you understand the rules that we do not bring Decepticons to our base or home?" He sternly says.  
"Sir, isn't our goal peace? How can we fight for peace while leaving a Cybertronian to die?"  
As Lightning finished her sentence, the two bots noticed Jamie standing by them.  
"What is it?" Optimus asks as he crouches down. Jamie could hear how angery he was.  
"I-I know we did wrong bringing a Decepticon here, but as Lightning said, she's wounded and..."  
"It's alright, Jamie, you may speak your mind," Optimus encourages her.  
"I know it's a risk, but Rangeblade could change. My best friend was a Decepticon, remember?"  
"Let's mend to her wounds first, then we shall decide," Optimus tells the two femmes.

Drift is already in the barn, taking care of Rangeblade's wounds, as Jamie and Lightning walk in.  
"Can you heal her?"  
"I don't know if my ability works on Cybertronians, and I'd rather not try."  
"Maybe not on her, but you can try on me.."  
"NO!"  
Jamie walks out of the barn.  
"She's afraid it'll harm us, even if it's water," Drift informers Lightning.  
Lighting was intrigued by this power and wanted Jamie to discover if this power could help heal Cybertronians.

Four days later

Lightning POV  
Rangeblade woke up from stasis lock, and her wounds have healed. The others weren't pleased to hear a Decepticon is in the barn, and we're taking care of her injuries. Rangeblade is afraid to leave the barn, knowing the others are not pleased she's here.  
"Rangeblade, do not feel shy," I say.  
She looked at me with a nervous face,  
"b-but...Lightning... I cannot fit in."  
"It will take time, but staying in the barn will not help. We'll take it slowly, and I will help you."  
She thinks about it for a second before nodding in agreement.  
"Good, I will let Drift give you a tour around and training." I  
"D-Drift?" She panicked.  
"What is wrong?"  
"N-Nothing."  
I suspect there's something she's not telling me, but I will not ask. I left to ask Drift to give her a tour.

Third-person  
"Good morning, Rageblade. Lightning has given me the task of showing you around?" He asked; she nods shyly. Drift soften a smile. "Do not worry, Rageblade, I will make sure you are comfortable."  
She smiled as he takes her around the area.  
"...and inside is where we all recharge or have our weaponry," Drift finishes as Rangeblade looks around her surroundings and in awe by the weapons that were placed.  
"You all have really nice weapons," she says, checking them out.  
Drift watched the former Decepticon look around, giving him a warm spark in him, but could not help but just smile.  
"We do what we can, Range. Anything to use to fight." He stood beside her as she examines them all until stumbling on one.  
"Is that yours, Drift?" She pointed at a newly designed katana. Drift looked at where she was pointed.  
"Yes, that is mine. Would you like to hold it?" He asked.  
She excitedly nods as he handed her his katana. She held it and examines the detail, loving it.  
"This is really nice! Who made this?" She asked.  
"Lightning did; she stored many weapons in her vault. She had this one and gave it to me since she did not want it," Drift explained, "you can have it if you like. I do not mind at all." Drift offered.  
Rangeblade looked at him, "a-are you sure, Drift? I mean.. I am unsure...," she stuttered. Drift smiled then put a servo on her shoulder plate, "I am offering, Range. It is a gift to welcome you to the Autobots."  
Rangeblade looked at the katana, then at Drift, and smiled.  
"Thank you, Drift!"  
She immediately hugged him as he was surprised, but hugged back with a pat.  
"You are welcome, Rangeblade."  
The two heard a knock before seeing Lightning walk into the barn.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Prime has made his decision and asks everyone to hear what he has to say."

"Rangeblade, I have heard argument from Lightning, and while we don't know much about you..."  
Everyone paid close attention to hear was Prime had to say.  
"... Rangeblade..."


	8. Chapter 8

Third-person  
"Rangeblade, I have decided you can stay-."   
"What? No fragging way!!" Hound raged.   
Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Hot Rod, Cade, Tessa, and Vivian also expressed their disgust. While Drift, Jamie, and Lightning watched, disappointed. Rangeblade's fear increased, and she thought about fleeing. Optimus Prime had a hard time getting everyone to stop arguing about letting Rangeblade stay. He got them to stop in time to watch Rangeblade transform and drive off.   
"There she goes to tell Megatron our location!!" Hound raged.   
Lightning transformed, Jamie got in, and she drove off. Crosshairs was about to follow her, but Optimus stopped him.   
"But sir, what if they're being led into a trap?" Crosshairs asked.  
"I don't believe Rangeblade is leading Lightning towards a trap."   
Crosshairs walks away, furious.   
"Wait a bit before going to find them," Optimus tells Drift, "it's your choice if Crosshairs shall accompany you."   
With that, Optimus walks away. Everyone but Drift watches, concerned Optimus is putting Lightning and Jamie in danger. 

Rangeblade POV  
Staying at the property was a mistake. They'll never accept me. Only Drift, Jamie, Lightning, and Optimus Prime believe I can change. If I stay, I'll be dividing the Autobots. It's better I left even if I don't know where I am or where to go. All I know is no one wants me. Megatron will be furious once he finds out I was captured by a human, even if they had robot guards. If Cemetery Wind or the TRF were still active, I'd find them and let them kill me. 

Lightning POV  
I've been driving for three hours now. Both Jamie and I are having a hard time locating Rangeblade. How can she mask her Cybertronian signature?  
I drive around for three hours before getting a signal. Jamie and I worry Rangeblade is injured. I drive as fast as I can to her location. 

"Rangeblade, stop!" Jamie and I yell. Now we see why we got her signal; she's harming herself.   
"Rangeblade no!!" Jamie yells as we run to Rangeblade.   
"I have nowhere to go. Megatron will be pissed I was saved by Autobots, there's a human hunting us, and the Autobots hate me. What else can I do?"   
"Come back with us," I plead.   
"I know they are angery, but they will not harm you."   
"It's going to take time, but we believe things will get better." 

Rangeblade rushed right into the barn once we returned. I instructed Drift to help with the injuries she gave herself while I talk to Optimus. 

"I have already talked to everyone. While I share their concerns, I also agree we must give her a chance," Optimus tells me. 

Optimus Prime POV  
I feel Rangeblade is lost and needs guidance. Drift, Jamie, and Lightning can set her on the right path. I am aware this could end badly, and it's been a trap all along. Everyone deserves a second chance.

Crosshairs POV   
I do not like my sister and friend near the Decepticon, nor do I like that they, along with Drift, trust the Decepticon.  
"GET AWAY FROM THEM!!" I raged, the Decepticon flinched.  
I scoop Jamie up and pull my sister by the arm away from the Decepticon.  
"Crosshairs," Lighting whins as I pull her away.

"You two are to stay away from that Decepticon," I ordered.  
"You don't see it, do you?" Lightning asks.  
"I see a Decepticon who's plotting to either give Megatron our location or kill us!"  
The two girls have never seen me this angery.   
Jamie is quiet as Lightning arguing with me, or so I thought. Turns out, she ran off.  
"...You have to trust me, Crosshairs," Lightning finished.  
"Fine," I replied, still angery but concerned about Jamie.  
"Nice going," LIghtning elbows me before walking away.

Lightning POV  
I know he's trying to protect us, but he forgets there's a former Decepticon on the team whom he's friends with. I've been picturing my reunion with Crosshairs having a lot of time together, which is still possible, but it looks like I'm in charge of Autobot trust camp.

Rangeblade is sitting on the floor in the barn.   
"They're hurting the little human," she tells me.  
"Jamie, I don't think she's ever seen Crosshairs this angery."  
"I told you I shouldn't have returned."  
"It's going to take time. I'll make sure you're safe." 

The next day 

Rangeblade POV  
Drift comes into the barn and insists I don't stay here, but instead of making me leave, he sits next to me. He promises me the others will not hurt me. I tell him I'm concerned about Jamie, though I don't know anything about her. Drift tells me s little about her, including how they're sort of together.   
Does she know he was a Decepticon?   
Drift tells me there are more complicated things about Jamie that he'll explain to Lightning and me later.   
"Um, Drift," Lighting interrupts.   
"What's the problem?" He asks. I worry it's about Jamie, and sure enough, it is.   
"Jamie left; she told me not to follow her through the portal or worry about her," Lightning explains with concern in her voice.   
"How do you open a portal?" I ask Drift.   
"She'll be ok," Drift assures me.   
"No, you need to go after her," I urged.   
Drift does as I ask. I'm amazed at how Jamie figured out how to open portals at a young age.   
"I told you I can't stay here.'

Lightning POV  
Things just keep getting better and better. Drift can deal with Jamie until he gets her to come back. Now, what to do about Rangeblade? I can't just let her stay in the barn. I'll leave her alone for now. 

Crosshairs is pacing around an open area.   
"She left, didn't she?" He asks. By the tone of his voice, I know he's asking about Jamie.   
"Drift is taking care of it. Cone on, I think a drive will help you calm down."   
"Fine."   
I inform Optimus we're heading out before transforming. 

Crosshairs is definitely pissed considering the high speed he's going.   
"Will you slow down?" I finally ask.  
"No!!"   
Instead, Crosshairs increase speed. I followed him for an hour before trying to get him to stop.   
Damn, a nice reunion with my brother and fellow Autobots has turned into a disaster.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs is furious the Decepticon is still around and that he showed Jamie a side of him she's never seen, resulting in her going back to her dimension. He takes his anger out on Rangeblade, but doesn't get violent with her.

Lightning POV  
"Crosshairs, stop!!" I yell.   
"Fine," he replies in a pissed time before stopping. We're far from humans and able to Transform.   
"I told you letting that Decepticon stay was a bad idea!" Crosshairs yells.   
"She did nothing wrong-."  
"She's a Decepticon; that's what she did wrong!"  
"Have you forgotten Drift is a former Decepticon? Or are you going to hate him now?!"   
I transform and drive off. 

Rangeblade is still in the barn when I return to the property. I got her to take a walk around the property.   
"Little lady, why are you tense?" Hot Rod asks.  
Oh, that's right, he doesn't know what has been going on the past couple of hours. Well, I have to explain this shit situation to him, which, of course, is adding to Rangeblade's fear. Hot Rod was unsure about having a Decepticon around but said he's trusting that I know what I'm doing. He tells me Bumblebee was quite a jerk about a hundred years ago but changed. While our war has been going in for centered, countless Autobots and Cybertronians who didn't want to pick a hide, Hot Rod believes watching another species at war; millions dying, did it.   
"...or perhaps his memory loss was the cause. When Bee returned to Earth in the '80s, his processor sustained damage. He forgot every second he was on Earth before that time. Anyway, I believe you can change, Rangeblade without memory loss. I also know the samurai Drift was an ex-con."   
Good, I have another bot on my side.   
The three of us watched the sunset, but I focused more on what I could do to get the team to trust Rangeblade, especially Crosshairs. 

I spent a little time with Crosshairs watching the stars while the others slept.   
"I miss spending time with you, Crosshairs."   
"Then stop spending time with that Decepticon."   
"Why must you ruin the moment?!"  
I walk away before Crosshairs could reply. 

Thankfully, Optimus isn't asleep yet.   
"What troubles you, Lightning?" He asks.   
"How can we show the others Rangeblade isn't a threat? I know I may be thinking this way prematurely, but I feel like she's like Drift and just needs done guidance."   
"You may be right. This will not be easy, but I also believe Rangeblade is lost and needs guidance."   
"Jamie saw a side of Crosshairs that frightened her, and she left. I had Drift go after her."   
"We can go to Jamie's dimension tomorrow.b I think she'll play an important role in showing everyone Rangeblade isn't an evil Decepticon."   
Optimus explained to me how he thinks Jamie is an important part of this before suggesting we go to bed. 

The next day

Crosshairs POV   
I can't believe this. This Decepticon isn't here a week and tearing us apart. Both Jamie and Lightning saw me furious, and I think I scared Jamie. Lightning isn't happy with how I've been acting, and this was supposed to be a good reunion. The Decepticon stays in the barn, acting afraid of everyone, waiting for the moment to take us down. I should just take her out now. I'd be doing the team a favor. 

"You! You think you can fool me?!"   
The Decepticon looks at me, confused.  
"Drop the act! I know you're waiting for the right moment to harm us!! It's not going to happen, so you can leave NOW!!"  
"I-I'm not looking t-to harm a-anyone," the Decepticon mumbles.   
"Lier!!"   
"Crosshairs, enough!" Optimus yells.   
Scrap.   
"It's ok, Rangeblade, your safe," Lighting comforts the trembling Decepticon.   
We don't have a brig here, but I'm sure Prime will punish me.   
"We will talk about this later. Crosshairs, Rangeblade, both of you will come with us-," Prime starts.   
"You're letting her go to Jamie's dimension!?" I rage.   
"Excuse me, may I suggest Rangeblade stays? I will keep an eye on her if it makes Crosshairs feel any better," Hot Rod interrupts.   
"Tell her to leave, then I'll feel better!!"   
"Enough!!" Optimus yells, "for now, Hot Rod will stay here with Rangeblade, while you, Lighting, and I will go to Jamie's dimension."   
"Fine."   
I don't agree with this idea either, but I worry about Jamie. 

Hot Rod POV   
I may have not have been with this group of bots and humans for long after defeating Quintessa and Unicron, but I quickly realized how much the team cares about the humans, especially Jamie. I see why Prime thinks she'll play an important part in showing the others to trust Rangeblade. I was on a mission when Prime brought Drift on the team back on Cybertron, but now everybot trusts him and are friends with him. At least everybot on Earth, and a few others on Prime's team at the time. By the time I returned, everyone at least respected Drift. It wasn't long before I noticed some bots were friends with Drift. It's going to take time, and I understand why Rangeblade is afraid. 

Rangeblade POV  
I think I know what Prime's plan is, and I am not sure if I like it. I worry everyone is going to hate each other. I shouldn't be here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs, Lighting, and Optimus get Jamie to come back, but Crosshairs realizes She is not happy with him, and possibly mad. Jamie goes back to the property with them anyway. Crosshairs is unsure what to do and fees he isn't friends with Jamie anymore. A little later, Optimus tells the others his plans to show them they can trust Rangeblade. Crosshairs isn't liking the plan. Lightning isn't liking the problems that keep adding up.

12 hours earlier

Drift POV   
Rangeblade is worried about Jamie, but Jamie will do nothing to harm herself.  
“GO AWAY, CROSSHAIRS!!” Jamie yells the second I walk through the portal.   
“I didn’t think you are that mad at him.”   
I hug her, unsure what to say. I can’t tell if she’s frightened or mad at Crosshairs. I’ll let her stay here for a few days. 

Present time 

Crosshairs POV  
Walking out of the portal, I realize I failed to make sure Jamie was ok when she left. Even if Drift is with her, I should have made sure she was ok.   
The two sit on the couch, watching T.V. Lightning is amazed by the building and how we fit with room above our helms. She’s going to be shocked seeing how carefully Jamie designed this place. All metal rooms for humans and us. She couldn’t believe the metal blocks we can sit on around the couches.   
I’m not sure how to approach Jamie. I can’t believe I let her, or Lightning, see me get so furious.   
“Jamie, I would like you to return to our dimension,” Prime starts.   
“We need your help with an idea to show the others Rangeblade isn’t bad,” Lighting explains.   
“No.”  
“I’m sorry, I hate how you, and Lightning, saw me furious.”   
“And we know you will again...no, several times.”   
I’m amazed she’s not yelling.   
“Well, this is going to make things harder,” Lightning comments.   
Jamie let me hug her, but what else can I say?   
“Please come back with us,” Prime insists.   
He and Drift convince her to come back with us, but I feel like I lost my friend. I don’t think it’s merely because Jamie saw me furious. 

Lightning tries to assure me Jamie isn’t mad at me to the point we’re not friends, but I’m not sure. I told Lightning not to worry about it; she already has enough to worry about, seeing as she wants to show everyone Rangeblade is good, and I know she wants to get to know Jamie more. I don’t know if I should stay away from Jamie or work on repairing our friendship. 

Lightning POV   
I can’t believe Crosshairs thinks Jamie thinks they’re no longer friends. All this because I think as Autobots, we don’t leave any injured dentist behind.   
“Let’s go for a walk,” I suggest. 

I hate how Crosshairs went from furious to, well, I’d say uncertain more than sad.   
It’s clear as we walk by Drift, Prime, and Jamie. 

“You think she’s that mad at you?” I ask once we’re far from the others.   
“I don’t know if she’s mad or wants to avoid me, thinking I’m going to get that mad again.”  
And I think it’s likely possible you will get that mad again. I knew this would be hard, but not this hard. Should I be concerned about what else can go wrong? Oh scrap, I hope that human doesn’t find our location. I never figured out who they’re after, but they’re targeting Autobots to find that human. 

Our walk turns into a drive into town. Crosshairs claims Drift asked him to get lunch for Jamie, but I don’t believe Drift would say just for Jamie and not our other human friends. 

It confirms my suspicion when Crosshairs asks me to give Jamie the food. He says nothing about not telling Jamie it’s from him, but it’s not like I can lie and say I got it, and Drift is with her until now as I watch him walk away. I tell her Crosshairs got the food; Jamie took it and started eating, sharing some food with me.   
“Are you mad at Crosshairs?” I ask after a few minutes of silence.   
Sorry, Crosshairs, but I can’t ignore this.   
“No, I-I...”  
I watched tears roll down her face before catching Crosshairs walk away.   
I don’t understand what she’s thinking, but it’s upsetting her. 

An hour passes before Prime wants to talk to everyone. Rangeblade is afraid the others will start a fight with her, and Jamie can’t look at Crosshairs.   
“You're kicking her out?” Hound asks.   
“No, I believe Rangeblade has no plans to harm us. We must learn to trust her,” Optimus replies, “we must learn to trust her.”   
He told us about his plan, which is impressive since the Autobots are no longer working with N.E.S.T. I feel like we learned about how children learn to trust each other. Hound and Crosshairs don’t like the idea.  
“You want to team me up with the con!” Crosshairs yells.  
“You are the one who doesn’t trust Rangeblade the most; working with her is the best way to gain her trust.”  
Crosshairs, Jamie, Range blade, and I will be a team. While Bumblebee, Drift, Hound, and Hot Rod are another team. Cade, Tessa, and Vivian will assist Prime in refereeing, though I suspect they’ll also be breaking up a lot of arguing from Crosshairs.  
Crosshairs and Hound also dislike how we’ll be letting Rangeblade have a holoform.  
“Look at it this way; she can’t attack you with her guns,” I point out.  
Rangeblade should know I’m just trying to help convince Crosshairs to trust her.  
“Um, guys,” Hot Rod interrupts us. We see Jamie walking away. Drift immediately runs after her, but Crosshairs stays.  
“She’s mad at me,” he tells the others.  
Rangeblade runs in the same direction as Drift and Jamie.  
“Now, are you going to run after her? Or are you going to yell at me again? You know what? Stay here, I’ll go.”

I can’t believe how helping one Cybertronian, looking past which side she’s on in this war, caused all this shit. It’s going to be rough, but I believe this will end with Rangeblade fully on our side, trusted by everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is afraid Crosshairs will Claim Drift has been spying on the Autobots for the cons all these years since that's how he thinks about Rangeblade. Crosshairs feels like his friendship with Jamie is over. He's able to apologize in time for Jamie to need to leave. Prime decides they will continue as planned without Jamie.

Lightning POV  
I hate hearing Jamie tell us she is scared Crosshairs will go as far and think Drift has been working undercover for the cons. Drift is crushed hearing Jamie say that, but he says it makes sense. I don’t care if her thinking makes sense or not; I don’t like she’s thinking this way. Even though Drift tells me not to tell Crosshairs, I’m telling him. He needs to know how his actions are affecting his friend. 

Rangeblade is displeased with how Jamie is thinking and tells me she’s leaving.   
“This will not end well,” she argues.   
“No, Rangeblade, stay. We promise things will get better,” Drift jumps in.   
“How long before Crosshairs goes too far? From missing his sister to hating you? Turning on Drift; claiming he’s been undercover for the Decepticons, or-.”   
“It’s going to be ok,” I assure her.   
We go for a drive, hoping to get Jamie and Rangeblade to calm down. 

Unfortunately, Crosshairs followed us, causing the two to become tenser.   
I tell Drift and Rangeblade to keep going before transforming; Crosshairs transforms in front of me, but he watches Drift drive off.   
“Damn,” he mumbles. 

Crosshairs POV  
I overheard everything Jamie and Rangeblade said. I hate that’s what Jamie is thinking. As for the con, they can say anything to act like they’re concerned. I don’t know what to say; I know Lightning is mad at me. I walk back to the property, not caring if Lightning follows me or not. 

The memorial once for Lighting might as well stay standing. Though it seems silly, this is now for my lost friendship.   
“Crosshairs?” Lightning asks as I unfold a picture I printed earlier, “you think she doesn’t want to be friends with you anymore?”   
“I don’t blame her. I can’t believe what she’s thinking.”   
If Jamie was just mad at me for not trusting the con, this would be different. It would be easier to deal with. I’d think as I’m thinking with Lightning mad, I will not trust the con; she doesn’t get that I’m just trying to protect her. The fact Jamie thinks I’ll go as far as accusing Drift of spying on us all these years hurts. 

Lighting sees the photo I have. Even though Drift is also in it, it’s one of my favorites. Though it might be odd to like a picture of Drift kissing Jamie on the cheek, making her smile, while I’m standing next to them, smiling. I never understood why our friend, Jayce, took this picture, but it’s become one of my favorites.   
Lighting hugs me before I could put the picture on the pile of rocks.   
“Come on, everything will be ok.”   
She has me leave the area. 

We watch the sunset, and the stars appear in the night sky before Drift tells us Cade made dinner. 

Drift says Jamie and Rangeblade wanted to eat in Jamie’s room. I hate how Drift added ‘because Jamie trusts Rangeblade’ as much as I hate she’s avoiding me.   
Wait a minute, when did the con get a holoform?   
Neither Hound nor the humans are pissed Jamie is alone with Rangeblade, but I doubt it means they trust her.   
“So what’s the plan, sir?” Lightning asks.   
I know I ruined Prime’s original plan.   
“I am unsure,” Prime replies.  
“Now we have to get Jamie to trust Crosshairs,” Hound points out.   
I hate he said that, knowing it’s likely true. I left the house, running back to the pile of rocks to be alone. 

Jamie POV  
I don’t know what to think of this. Crosshairs is supposed to be spending time with Lighting. Lightning and I want to show the others Rangeblade isn’t an evil con, aware of the risk we’re taking.   
“Are you ok?” I hear Prime ask.   
“No, this is a disaster. Crosshairs is supposed to be spending time with Lighting, not pissed at her. I-I worry he’s going to turn on Drift...”   
“It’ll be ok, but are you going to be able to be on the same team as him?”   
“Its Crosshairs being on the same team as Rangeblade that worries me. I knew my friendship would fall apart one day.”   
I run off before Prime can say anything. 

I run into Crosshairs and Drift. Apparently, Lightning, Prime, and Rangeblade followed me. This will not go well, but Crosshairs won’t let me go. 

Crosshairs POV  
“I’m sorry, you know I worry about you. I know Drift is not an evil undercover con, but I worry this will be different,” I explain to Jamie. She says nothing and still isn’t break free from my hug. Drift joins in from behind Jamie, which is both nice and awkward.   
“Let me join in,” Lightning says.   
We’re in one big group hug until Jamie’s phone goes off.   
Jamie is needed in another dimension. I hate when she leaves, but this time feels different. I also don’t feel like we’ve, as the humans say, made up. Also, I wanted her and Lightning to become closer to each other. Who knows how long Jamie will be gone. We always wait for the day she will come back, even if she contacts us daily. 

Optimus Prime POV   
One problem resolved, but I feel another has taken its place now that Jamie can’t be a part of this plan.   
“Now, what, sir?” Lightning asks.   
“We can continue as planned; an equal number of team members in each team isn’t important,” I tell her.   
Still, I think Jamie would have been a big help. 

Rangeblade POV   
No one likes Jamie has to leave, but now I have one less friend, one less person who believes I’m not a spy working for the cons. Drift seems the most displeased she has to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this may seem all over the place, but there’s a plan. Plus, how can a Decepticon not cause so many problems by being welcomed by a few of the Autobots & humans, even if they aren’t intentionally trying to cause problems?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first year Crosshairs, Drift, Hound, and Hot Rod experience the human holiday called Thanksgiving. Everyone struggles to think today will be a good day since Lightning is back, but Jamie can't be with them. Will Crosshairs ruin dinner seeing Rangeblade?

Crosshairs POV  
It’s been two weeks since Jamie left. I don’t know what Prime’s plan is now, but we haven’t started his plans for building trust with Rangeblade. Fine by me if he’s not bothering until Jamie comes back, whenever that may be. I refuse to be a part of a team with that con.

Today is what humans call Thanksgiving. Bee and Prime know what this holiday entails, but Drift, Hound, and I came to Earth a few weeks before N.E.S.T. was terminated, and we had to scatter into hiding. We’re wondering why Jamie never brought it up or invited us when this holiday took place in her dimension. Figures, the first year we’re doing this holiday, and she’s not here. I try to think at least my sister is here, but oh yeah, that fragging con is still here. I don’t think today will be a good day. Drift is already displeased our friend isn’t here. 

I find him in the barn a few feet from the con, talking on the phone. I assume he’s talking to Jamie. I don’t stay for long, but I think he’ll be on the phone for a while. 

In her holoform, Lightning helps Tessa and Vivian set up for dinner as Cade and Hot Rod, in his holoform, cook dinner. Wonder if Lightning bought a nice dress? That would explain why she went out with Tessa the other day. I have no problem if she wants to spend time with Tessa or go into town. It’s when she wants to spend time with Rangeblade, I have a problem with, even if it’s around the property. 

Optimus Prime POV  
This year’s Thanksgiving doesn’t feel complete, no matter what I tell myself.   
Yes, Lighting is here, but Jamie isn’t. Even if she was here, we’d have Crosshairs not liking Rangeblade. The others still aren’t sure about letting her stay, but they take the avoiding her approach rather than trying to get her to leave. It’ll be some time before Crosshairs trusts Rangeblade and for her to feel welcomed. I worry about what’ll happen until that day. 

“Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?” Lightning asks once I tell everyone, but Crosshairs, Rangeblade should have a holoform.   
“I still can’t believe Drift lied before,” Hound comments.   
“It was for a good reason, though we all knew he’d be pissed,” Drift explains, “and still will be.”  
“But it’s an important step in the plan. You know how bad things will turn out if we use our bipedal form,” Bee adds.   
While we have guns on our holoforms, I will take them from everyone and lock them up. I know the speech Crosshairs will give me. Enough of this for now.   
“So, I know it’s likely too soon, but when is Jamie coming back?” Lightning asks.   
“I don’t know,” Drift says, sadness in his voice. I don’t know if he’s always like this when she leaves or not. I have him stay with me as the others go off to do their own thing to talk to him. 

Lightning POV  
With Crosshairs somewhere else around the property, Hound and I can program Rangeblade’s holoform. She’s happy to hear Jamie, and I designed her holoform before Jamie left. Tessa doesn’t like how Rangeblade’s holoform has a goth style.   
“I thought we were trying to show Crosshairs she’s not a con?”  
“A con would pick any style to blend in. Jamie and I think this style suites Rangeblade.”   
Though I picked out the formal attire, the short black dress, black leggings, and knee-high black boots fit. Rangeblade didn’t want to add the makeup and black fingernails Jamie and I decided would fit the outfit. 

I picked up a nice red dress that ends at my knees, light tan tights, and half-inch black heels. I found a black jacket that matches perfectly with the dress. Rangeblade, Tessa, and I will change later when dinner is almost ready. Not sure what Vivian is doing with her outfit for dinner. I suspect Drift has something nice. Not sure if Bumblebee, Crosshairs, Hot Rod or Hound have something nice or don’t care. 

“All you’re doing is not wearing your trench coat,” I comment, seeing Crosshairs’ idea of formal attire, “though it makes what you’re wearing much nicer.”   
“Exactly,” he smiles as he sits on the bed beside me.   
I think it’s the best we’ll get from Crosshairs. 

I tried to see what Drift is doing and possibly wearing at dinner, but he wants to be left alone, which even concerns Crosshairs. 

Cade POV  
Like everyone else, it’s hard for me to think this is a good day, even though I haven’t done Thanksgiving since the shit with KSI and the seed. Though Thanksgiving hasn’t been great since Tessa’s mom died. It’s been nothing but another Thursday since Tessa left for college since I couldn’t talk to or visit her. Crosshairs’ sister is back, so this should be a good day for all of us, but it’s not. We can only make the best out of the day. 

Rangeblade POV  
I don’t understand what this Thanksgiving holiday is about, but there’s a mix of emotions around here. Even though I haven’t been here for long, it seems unusual for Drift to be down. I’m glad I’m able to get into his room without Crosshairs seeing me. I’m tired of him yelling at me. Though I’m not sure how to cheer him up. Oh, duh, it’s easy, but it’s likely temporary. 

Third-person POV  
Dinner is ready three hours later. Crosshairs is displeased Rangeblade is allowed to be with them and that she has a holoform, but he’s more bothered by how unhappy Drift is.   
Everyone is disappointed Jamie can’t be here, but he’s really disappointed. Crosshairs thought. It’s not exactly the same, but I hate I have my sister back, but Drift’s girl isn’t here. 

Everyone talked about what they are thankful for, even though mentioning Jamie was hard on everyone. Crosshairs did a speech about how happy he is Lightning is back, but of course, he threw in how displeased he is Rangeblade is with them. It disgusts everyone he did this and tries to change the subject. The problem is what to talk about? 

Hound POV   
I can’t believe Crosshairs had to ruin the dinner. As if this feels a little off to begin with. 

Bumblebee POV   
I’m not surprised Crosshairs had to ruin the dinner. He’ll take any opportunity he can to remind us how much he hates Rangeblade. 

Drift POV   
We all know Crosshairs hates Rangeblade, but I feel like part of why he brought his hate for her up is to hide how disappointed he is Jamie can’t be here. 

“Come on, let’s go for a walk,” Lightning insists.  
She also gets Crosshairs to join us.   
The sun is setting as we walk to the hill where Crosshairs made the memorial for Lightning. Though it’s gone now.   
“Yes, I destroyed it. Why keep it? I’m here,” Lightning explains, seeing how displeased Crosshairs is.   
“But-.”   
“But nothing, Crosshairs!” She scolds.   
I sit on the ground, not caring what the problem is. Instead of continuing the discussion, Crosshairs and Lightning sit with me, and we watch the sunset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said this story takes place 2 months after the events of TLK, but a last-minute idea came to mind; Crosshairs and Lightning enjoying human holidays together. Yes, the chapter about Thanksgiving is late. I thought of this two days after Thanksgiving IRL. I hate my mind does that often. So The story starts in October, 4 months after TLK. Halloween is too far past to add now.
> 
> Also, Let me know if Jamie is in the story too much. Even though she left, the others are still talking about her. I think she'll come back for a few days, then need to leave again for a few weeks then come back maybe to stay until the end of the story. It's been fun tieing this story into my fanfiction series, but also I do worry readers of the original story, though not much happened, will feel I'm getting too far from what they thought the story was going to be about. If I said the challenge is to not include her, well then I fail LOL.
> 
> I do have an idea how we figure out who the human that captured Lightning is, that could also be the final piece to getting Crosshairs to trust Rangeblade, so this human won't return for a while...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangeblade questions why the Autobots sleep in the barm when they have rooms in the house; she thinks they are keeping watch on her and believes this to be true when she sees Drift sitting outside close to the barn, but he doesn't order her to get back into the barn. He lets her sit with him. A comment he makes brings back memories, which starts a conversation between the two until Crosshairs interrupts, furious at what he hears.

Rangeblade POV  
I've been here six weeks and tore apart Crosshairs' friendship with Jamie. What else can I unintentionally ruin without even trying?   
Oh scrap, that's what else I can unintentionally ruin.   
Forget it, I'm better off being found and killed by Megatron. 

I thought the others were still asleep as I quietly walk out of the barn. I don't know why they don't have rooms in the house or do they and they feel the need to sleep in the barn to keep an eye on me?   
That is apparently what's going on as I find Drift sitting on the ground by the barn. Yet his back is facing the barn. He turns to see who's approaches him but allows me to sit beside him. I don't know what to say. There's a lot that goes through my processor when I think of Drift. Do I even bring up the past?   
"Took you centuries, but I believe you're finally on the right path," he finally says, smiling.   
Again, I don't know what to say. I'm not mad Drift switched sides, leaving me with no one during the war, or that he chose a human to love even though I like Drift. For all I know, he might have thought I was killed in the war, or we'd never see each other again. 

Drift and I unofficially dated for a few years before he was attacked for saving innocent Cybertronians who didn't pick a side in the war. I was told he was killed by Autobots. I didn't believe that; I feared Turmoil killed him after finding out we were unofficially dating, but he never came after me. The only other reason Turmoil would kill Deadlock is his attitude. Deadlock didn't always act as second in command, but more like Starscream, looking to be in command. Not sure if Megatron would've wanted Deadlock dead. I discovered Deadlock was still alive when we accidentally ran into each other years later. He was with a team of Autobots, searching for Cybertronians. 

**Flashback**

Walking around a destroyed city, minding my own business. I see a Cybertronian who, I swear, looks like Deadlock.   
I must be hallucinating.   
The hallucination grabbed my hand and led me to an abandoned building.   
"Yes, it's me," Deadlock says, "I miss you so much."   
I said nothing as he hugs me.   
A hallucination can't touch like this. He's alive, but...  
"Y-you joined the Autobots?"   
"Yes, I did, and you should as well. I have come to realize Megatron has been in the wrong this whole time. I am so ashamed of all the Cybertronians I killed thinking Megatron was right."   
"How do you know they aren't lying?"   
"Think about it, Rangeblade."   
"No!" I slap him across the faceplate, "they reprogrammed your processor!"   
I slap him again before running out of the building.   
"A Decepticon!!" An Autobot yells.   
"Let them go!" The leader of the Autobots orders.   
I run as fast as I can away from the scene, away from the one I love, knowing we'll never be together again. 

**Flashback ends**

"I'm sorry for slapping you," I apologize.  
"What..oh, that. I know you were angery at me."  
"But you were right; I can't believe I thought Megatron was doing good. I should have followed you to Earth centuries ago, instead of waiting for Megatron to tell me to come."  
"I KNEW IT!!" Crosshairs yells.  
Drift, and I get up to see all the Autobots standing at the barn's entrance, but not for long as Crosshairs walks up to me.   
"Crosshairs, stop," Lightning begs, knowing what he's about to do.  
Crosshairs slaps me hard across the faceplate that I fall to the ground before he shoves Drift out of the way and attacks me. He's blinded by anger that he doesn't see Lighting approach, and he punches her out. Hound and Prime are able to pull him away, but he's fighting their hold on him.  
"I TOLD YOU, SHE PLANS ON KILLING US!!" He rages before Bee injects him with something that knocks him out.  
Hound and Prime take him into the barm and lay him on a berth while Drift looks over Lightning.  
"She's fine besides being knocked out," he tells me.  
"For now," I fret, my mind thinking, what if Crosshairs fights me again and seriously injures Lightning when she steps in to end the fight?  
"Are you ok?" Bee frets.  
I feel dizzy, and myself falling to the ground before everything goes black.

Drift POV  
We put Lighting and Rangeblade on berths, away from Crosshairs. We have no other safe place to keep them away from Crosshairs while they're in their bipedal mode. Crosshairs will be out for six hours. Hopefully, Lightning wakes up before him, or things will get worse.   
"How the hell was Rangeblade a con?" Hound questions.  
"I believe she wanted to change sides or forget the war altogether. She likely fled from Megatron and is afraid he'll find her," I tell him.   
"She said Megatron contacted her," Hound reminds us.  
"She likely obeyed, but some point afterward, she fled," I explain though I'm only guessing.   
The others want to know what happened, but getting Rangeblade to tell her story will be a challenge. We all believe Crosshairs needs to hear this part of Rangeblade's story but know he will not listen.  
For once, I am glad Jamie had to leave for a while.

Rangeblade wakes up quickly but is worried about Lightning. I have her take a walk with me. Hot Rod asks to join us, aware there likely won't be any conversations during the walk. 

Hot Rod POV   
I feel bad for Rangeblade. She doesn't want to be a Decepticon. There's no way a con can fake the way she's been behaving. I don't like how I'm likely getting an idea of how Drift was treated when Prime let him join his team. Drift, Lightning, and I being her friends is a good start, but Crosshairs' behavior towards her is a serious problem. 

"Do you trust me?" Rangeblade shyly asks me.   
"Yes, I do. You don't display actions a con would. Even with a calculated plan to gain our trust, a con wouldn't be able to act like you. It would be a challenge for a con to want to spend time with us. I believe they'd angrily refuse for some time — or at the very least, have a hard time acting afraid of how the others treat them."   
"I believe everything will be ok. It's just going to take time," Drift adds, smiling. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning hates how Crosshairs fought Rangeblade and had to be knocked out using drugs. Rangweblade believes Crosshairs will try again, leaving Hot Rod to vow to protect her. Rangeblade tries to spend time with the others, but Rangeblade believes she must leave the property. When Crosshairs wakes up, Lightning pleads with him not to fight Rangeblade, but he doesn't tell her he's making Rangeblade leave even if he has to kill her.

Lightning POV   
I don't like how Crosshairs had to be drugged, how he would have taken the fight further. Even if we all used holoforms for some time; Crosshairs can still harm Rangeblade. Heck, he'd protest the idea is letting us be vulnerable to Rangeblade's planned attack. I fear there are going to be many physical altercations no matter what we do. I must talk to Prime about what we can do to keep Rangeblade safe. 

"...I'm sorry, but we have to do this," Prime finishes.   
In all honesty, I'm amazed he didn't think to build a brig in the barn already. No way there hasn't been issues; even a team that gets along well can have issues. I assume then that the punishment was being confined to the bots' chosen bedroom in the house. Which will not work in this case. I hope we're wrong, and Crosshairs will not attack Rangeblade further than he did earlier today. 

I'm glad to see Rangeblade spending time with the others, though it's only been with Drift and Hot Rod. At least most of the others don't hate her as they did when we first brought her.   
"Are you ok?" I ask, unsure what Crosshairs might have done once he accidentally knocked me out.   
"I'm fine...this time."   
I hate how she already thinks Crosshairs will fight her again as much as I know it's very likely.   
"What are we going to do about this, sir?" Hot Rod asks.   
"It's going to be a challenge. We can't keep Crosshairs locked up, even if it means Rangeblade'will be safe."  
This made Rangeblade afraid.   
"Then I will protect her," Hot Rod declares.   
"I can't believe we're going to have fighting among teammates for a while," Bee frets.   
"This is going to make the plan a challenge to do," Hound frets.   
"The plan is a challenge even if Crosshairs didn't fight Rangeblade, even if we didn't think he would fight her," Prime explains, "I am not sure how to go about this, but something needs to be done."   
Drift walks away, which confuses all of us. 

Hound POV   
It's unusual for Drift to be this down about Jamie being gone. The more I think about it, I think he's worried about how things will be when she returns, which could be months from now.   
"Leave him alone for a while," Prime instructs us.   
Bumblebee, Hot Rod, Lightning, and I find a movie to watch in the house. 

Rangeblade had a hard time relaxing. I still don't know if this is a good idea, but I'm not going to fight her. I doubt Bee will fight her. 

Rangeblade POV   
I know Bumblebee and Hound don't trust me, but I know they're trying. They're relaxed watching the movie while I worry Crosshairs is going to find me in here.   
"I'm sorry I can't stay here," I tell them before running out of the house and into the woods. 

Optimus Prime POV   
I left Drift alone for an hour before going to talk to him. I never thought Jamie would be together with an Autobot though I know she says she and Drift aren't in a relationship, I know she has reasons for thinking that way.   
This isn't the first time Jamie has left since the fight with Unicron and Quintessa, but it's the first time I've seen Drift this unhappy she left. I understand his concern about how things will be when she returns. I didn't know he feels Crosshairs' relationship with her is on thin ice, nor did I not know she's trying to return for a couple of weeks before Christmas.   
"...I want her to stay for Christmas, but it's looking very unlikely." Drift finishes.   
"This situation is a challenge, but I believe things will be ok. Unfortunately, things will be rough before that."   
As I finish talking to Drift, Bumblebee, Hot Rod, and Hound Rush towards us. They tell me Rangeblade has left. I don't like what happened before she ran into the woods. Every day she becomes more frightened, and being attacked by Crosshairs today didn't help. Drift, and I go to find her while the others stay behind. 

Hot Rod POV   
If this is close to what Drift dealt with before the Autobots trusted him, I believe things will get better, but I worry things will get a lot more challenging. I'd rather not see Crosshairs fight Rangeblade. I'd rather not see Crosshairs think his friendship with Jamie is over, but we all know this isn't going to be easy. I will protect Rangeblade, even if it means fighting Crosshairs. 

Five hours later

Crosshairs POV  
Lighting is by the berth I lie on. I feel groggy and don't know why. The last thing I remember is fighting that con. Lightning hugs me once I sit at the edge of the berth.   
I hate hearing the fear in her voice as she pleads with me not to fight Rangeblade. I don't want to argue with her, but that con needs to go. I'll kill her if I have to. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangeblade tells Prime the story of how she realized the cons are in the wrong in this war. He insists she tells everyone, but Crosshairs doesn't believe her. Drift tries to talk to Crosshairs, but Crosshairs' anger causes him to punch Drift and knock him out. Lightning finds it hard to believe Drift can forgive Crosshairs for what he did. The two have a talk while Rangeblade leaves the property.

Rangeblade POV   
I didn’t know one of the others got Optimus Prime to come to talk to me. What’s there to talk about? Crosshairs hates me; no doubt he’ll try to kill me. I worry he’ll harm the others if they try to protect me. I need to leave before anyone gets seriously injured. I insisted on leaving, but Prime won’t let me, no matter what I tell him could happen by letting me stay.   
“So what’s the plan now? You know what will happen if Crosshairs is near me.”  
“You must tell Crosshairs your story. I know the others would like to know.”   
“Nothing will change his mind. Sure, it’s true. I hate the destruction Megatron and Sentinel did. Something just didn’t feel right knowing they killed humans, then....”   
“You thought of the Cybertronians killed in the war. We may be more advanced than humans in many ways, but we are as humans in other ways. Not all humans realize they’re doing wrong, and not all Cybertronians realize they’re doing wrong. All we can do is hope Crosshairs realizes what he’s doing wrong before further harm is done.”   
Prime insists I return to the property with him. 

As I feared, Crosshairs is awake. I tried to walk the other way, but Prime stops me. He insists I tell Crosshairs and the others what I told him. He ordered Crosshairs to stay and listen to me. I nervously tell the Autobots and humans what I told Prime. I know I didn’t tell Prime when or why I came to Earth, and I’d rather not say. It’s not like it’s going to help the situation. The others are happy I realized how the cons are wrong, but Crosshairs thinks I’m lying and walks away furious.   
“At least he didn’t fight you,” Lightning points out.   
“I’ll talk to him,” Drift says.  
“No, Drift, don’t!” I plea, but he ignores me.  
I fall to my knees, terrified I just ruined another friendship, unaware Hot Rod and Lightning are hugging me. 

Crosshairs POV   
I can’t believe that con made up a story claiming she realized the cons have been in the wrong all this time. Damn, a junk car would come in handy right now.   
“Crosshairs-,” Drift starts.   
“DON’T TELL ME YOU BELIEVE HER!?” I rage.   
Without thinking or giving Drift a chance to answer, I punched him in the helm, causing him to fall to the ground. I thought that’s all I did, but I knocked him out. I can’t get him to wake up. I’m going to be in a lot of trouble if the others are still around the barn, but I can’t leave Drift here. I’m able to pick him up and carry him to the barn. 

“What did you do?” Lightning asks as I lie Drift on the berth.   
“I didn’t mean to, I swear,” I tell her as she looks over Drift. It doesn’t matter if I leave the barn or not, there’s no lie, Lightning, or I can tell the others. I’m busted if anyone walks in before Drift wakes up or if he’s pissed at me when he wakes up. Lightning and I stayed in the barn, waiting for Drift to wake up. Lightning tells me she’s worried Drift will fight me. If that’s what he’ll do, I deserve it. 

I’m lucky the others didn’t come by. Drift is out for four hours before waking up. He sits at the edge of the berth and looks at Lightning and me.  
I waste no time apologizing and hugging him.   
“It’s alright, Crosshairs,” Drift assures me while hugging me.   
“How can you be ok with him knocking you out?” Lightning asks.   
Drift looks at her silently saying they’ll talk later, before insisting we go for a walk. Lightning says she wants to see what the others are doing. 

Lightning POV  
I don’t know how Drift can forgive Crosshairs for knocking him out. Crosshairs’ anger is a serious problem. 

I’m glad Rangeblade is attempting to spend time with the others, who seem to be more accepting of her. I doubt they completely trust her, but enough not to make her feel like she needs to stay in the barn.   
I activate my holoform and join them in watching a movie. 

Hot Rod asks Rangeblade to join him for lunch. She’s adjusting well to eating human foods. I stay in the living room and wait for Drift. I was expecting him to call me, but he walks into the living room an hour later. Thankfully, his holoform doesn’t show any injury from Crosshairs punching him. He sits next to me, smiling. I am certain he had a conversation with Crosshairs once I walked away.   
“I don’t think I could even forgive Crosshairs for knocking me out,” I tell him.   
“You don’t understand, do you? We all thought you were killed on Cybertron. We didn’t know you’ve been on Earth all this time. Though even if Bee told us, we wouldn’t have been able to find you with Cemetery Wind hunting us. Crosshairs is afraid what we thought happened to you will happen, and having Rangeblade around isn’t helping.”  
“What did you tell him?”   
“That you know the dangers of letting a con be around us, but you know what you’re doing. Also, if Prime thought this would be a trap, he wouldn’t let Rangeblade stay. He’s still not going to trust Rangeblade for a while, but this should set him in the right direction. Hopefully, to avoid fighting her and trusting her enough to work on the same team with her when Prime decides we’ll start his trust-building plan.”   
I wonder when we’ll start that plan?   
“Do you think Crosshairs is right?” I ask.   
Drift doesn’t answer; he takes out his phone and looks at a picture which answers my question, scrap. 

I find Crosshairs and suggest we go for a drive. 

Optimus Prime POV  
This is a challenge; I have to make sure things don’t turn violent before having Crosshairs work together with Rangeblade. The problem is the longer I wait, the more furious Crosshairs gets Rangeblade is here. His belief he’s no longer friends with Jamie isn’t helping. 

Rangeblade POV   
I have nowhere to go, but away from here is better than destroying more friendships.   
Jamie, Drift... who’s next? Crosshairs hating his sister, who he thought was dead? I’ll go through the woods instead of driving off at the driveway. Not sure how much woods I’ll have to walk through, but it’ll be harder for them to find me. They’ll realize I’m gone even if I don’t write a note, so I’m leaving my apology before leaving. 

Autobots and humans,  
I’m sorry I’ve caused friendships to be torn apart and violence among you. I see Megatron has destroyed any chances of the two sides coming together, even on a planet where the war hasn’t affected the planet as it has Cybertron. It’s better I leave. 

Rangeblade 

I quietly make my way towards the woods, unsure where to go once I find my way out of the woods. I didn’t even take any Energon with me, which may prove to be a terrible choice, but I don’t want Crosshairs to be pissed I took Energon. To him, it’ll be I stole it. Even if I took only one cube, he’d be furious. 

\


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift discovers the note Rangeblade left. Tessa is furious at Drift for mentioning Jamie as Rangeblade is missing. Crosshairs tells everyone it's a trap, but Optimus has the bots split up to find Rangeblade. Lightning has had enough of Crosshairs' attitude, but Crosshairs hates he's upsetting his sister. The two make a horrifying discovery.

Drift POV   
Rangeblade is nowhere to be found, which is unusual. Even with Hound and Hot Rod spending time with her, I know she’s still very cautious. If she’s not with them watching a movie, she’d go back to the barn, but she’s not there. I find a note left on Cade’s desk, which is unusual; who’d leave a note? I quickly get my answer; this isn’t good. 

“She’s getting Megatron and the other cons. This note is fake to get us to let our guard firm,” Crosshairs argues. Bumblebee, Hound, and Hot Rod argue with him how Rangeblade isn’t a con. There’s only one way I can get Crosshairs to stop now. Lightning is right here, but it’s not keeping Crosshairs from raging.   
“Crosshairs, stop!!” I yell, “what would Jamie think, seeing this?” 

Tessa POV   
You’ve got to be kidding me.   
“SERIOUSLY DRIFT!? RANGEBLADE IS GONE, CROSSHAIRS IS ARGUING WITH THE OTHERS, AND FOUGHT RANGEBLADE; KNOCKING LIGHTNING OUT IN THE PROCESS-!!”   
“What?” Crosshairs asks, looking at Lightning.   
“I’m fine, Crosshairs, and Tessa Drift is right. I know what he’s getting to.”   
“NO!! JAMIE ISN’T HERE, RANGEBLADE’S IS GONE!! GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT!! I’M GOING TO SHANE’S!!”   
“Tessa, you don’t understand...” My dad tries to explain, but I’m not listening. 

Bumblebee insists on taking me to Shane’s house. I should have known he’d lecture me.   
“You haven’t seen how close Crosshairs is to Jamie,” Bee tells me.   
“So we’re going to let Rangeblade feel unwelcomed!?”   
“There’s no simple way to explain-.”   
“BECAUSE IT’S ALL A LIE!!”   
Bee sighs and drops the subject.   
Unbelievable, they’re putting a human who isn’t even here before their own. 

“What happened?” Shane asks as I slam the door, and Bee drives off.   
“NOTHING!” I yell before going into the house. He doesn’t know what’s been going on. He’d find out if I go back to my dad on Christmas, but I don’t know if I will. 

Cade POV  
This can’t be good, but Tessa may just need time away from here. We need to find Rangeblade.   
“Is she going to be ok, Cade? Lightning asks.   
“She’ll calm down within a few days. We need to find Rangeblade. Who knows if Megatron is around.”   
The problem is finding anyone, human or Cybertronian, in the woods. No doubt Rangeblade turned off her commlink. I don’t know how far these woods go.   
“These woods go for twenty miles,” Vivian informs us, “that is if Rangeblade kept going straight. If she turned to head towards the road, she’s likely driven off by now.” 

Optimus Prime POV  
We must find Rangeblade quickly, but teams are the better option for this, even if it lessens our search area. Another problem we have is the woods are too thick for Drift to spot Rangeblade from the sky. With a map of the area Vivian gives us, I divide the woods into three sections. Bumblebee and Hot Rod search the far left of the woods, Crosshairs and Lightning search the center area, while Drift and Hound search the right. Cade volunteers to search for Rangeblade in the streets. I’m staying behind as backup.   
“Everyone carry Energon with you. At least we don’t need to return to recharge for a few days.”  
“What? You think this will take days to find her?” Cade frets.   
“I hope not, Cade,” I reply.   
If Rangeblade is still in the woods, then one team will find her within hours, but it’ll be a challenge if she’s already driving away from the area. 

Lightning POV  
“I told you, letting that con here was a bad idea!” Crosshairs rages.   
Seriously, not even in the woods for five minutes, and he’s already starting.   
“You know what?! Go back, I’ll find her myself!” I yell in his face before walking away, ignoring his calls for me. I’m so tired of his scrap. I’m tempted to leave the team until Crosshairs’ attitude changed, but he’d be furious I left with Rangeblade.   
I sit on the ground by a tree and cry.   
I knew this would be a challenge, but I didn’t think it would be this challenging. 

Crosshairs POV  
I heard Lightning cry and rushed back to her.   
I apologize as I kneel beside her with a servo on her rotator cup. She doesn’t tell me to go away, but she’s ignoring me.   
You know I’m terrified I’ll truly lose you. 

We can’t go back; Prime would be furious we’re not looking for that con. I doubt Lightning would come back to the property; she’d insist we have to find Rangeblade.   
“Come on, let’s get moving.”   
I help her up, and we resume our search. 

Lightning says nothing as we walk through the woods for a good hour before finding Rangeblade. I may not like her, but I think I’d rather she kept walking towards the road than stopping to harm herself. 

Rangeblade sees us and starts running away from us.   
“Rangeblade, come back!” Lightning yells before going after her. I inform the others we found Rangeblade and the direction she’s heading before running after Lightning. We’re searching the right side of the area and screwed if Rangeblade gets to the road before stopping her. I notice how much Energon Rangeblade is losing shit. 

Rangeblade POV  
I didn’t think anyone would find me. Crosshairs being one of the bots who found me is the problem. I’m trying to get far from him, but I’m losing Energon running. Stasis lock must be my only option to avoid Crosshairs’ shit, but he’d argue with the others I should be left to die.   
I run a mile before my legs give out.   
“Rangeblade!” Lightning panics. 

Lightning POV  
She’s lost too much Energon and slowly fading into stasis lock. There’s nothing I can do but wonder if she would have been better off if we escaped that human’s lair, and I told her to leave before Crosshairs and Drift got to me? I wouldn’t have been able to tell Drift and Jamie to leave Rangeblade after seeing she was in stasis lock.   
Crosshairs gets to us as Rangeblade goes into stasis lock. Even he’s shocked at what just happened.   
:: We need help here now!!:: He comms the others.   
The Energon we are carrying won’t help until we stop the Energon from leaking from the wounds Rangeblade gave herself. I’m heartbroken watching this, but also amazed Crosshairs is concerned.   
“She’ll be ok,” he assures me as he hugs me. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangeblade is in stasis lock from her self inflicted wounds. Could things get any worse? Yes, Hot Rod is furious and believes Crossbairs attacked Rangeblade.

Hot Rod POV  
Anger fills me as I see Rangeblade lying on the ground, unconscious, and Lightning crying.   
“You fragging piece of scrap!!” I yell and kick Crosshairs in the lower area. This hurts but not as much as if Crosshairs was using his holoform. Lightning begs me to stop, telling me this wasn’t Crosshairs’ doing.   
The others get to us before I continue to fight Crosshairs. Optimus immediately tells me to stop and for Hound to carry Rangeblade back to the property. No one thought we’d need a medkit, but Energon is still leaking from Rangeblade’s wounds. 

Cade helps Prime and Hound tend to Rangeblade while Drift watches, worried. Crosshairs comforters Lightning, I go for a drive to avoid fighting Crosshairs....for now...

I return three hours later. Rangeblade has been repaired, but it’s hard to know when she’ll wake up. Both Crosshairs and Drift sit by the barn, displeased. I might be wrong, but Drift and Rangeblade must have been friends when he was a con. As for Crosshairs, what an aft, faking how concerned he is.   
“Drop the act!” I yell and kick Crosshairs again. Drift tries to stop me, but I shove him away before dragging Crosshairs away from the barn for a fight.   
Come on, let me get one good punch.   
Crosshairs wouldn’t fight back as a fought him and finally landed a good punch and knocked him out.   
“Why don’t I just take care of the problem now.”   
“STOP!” Prime yells as I pull out my gun and aim at Crosshairs’ head.   
“What the frag is wrong with you?!” Hound asks.   
“You should have stayed, or at least let Crosshairs explain before fighting him!” Bee rages.   
“What’s there to explain?! He hates Rangeblade and hurt her!”   
Drift takes Crosshairs to the barn as Lightning explains what happened. Like we didn’t need more problems to deal with. 

The next day 

I didn’t think I’d be able to recharge, but I did. I awake to discover Crosshairs and Drift are not in the barn. I figured they both slept in their rooms in the house, but I didn’t find their bipedal mode or alt mode near the house. Turns out no one knows where Crosshairs is, and Drift went to Jamie’s dimension last night. Crosshairs was around before Drift left. Great, this adds to our problems.   
“I’m leaving with Rangeblade when she’s healed. This will solve all our problems,”; I tell Prime.   
“That’s not going to solve anything,” Lightning tells me, “Crosshairs will still be pissed at Rangeblade.”  
“And she’d be safe away from him!” I yell.   
“No, there’s a right way to deal with this. It will take time. Taking Rangeblade away won’t solve everything. Do you think she’d be happy to know you left the team?”   
“Crosshairs is already being punished enough,” Bee reminds me.  
“It’s kinda my fault,” Lightning informs me, “I was so afraid we couldn’t help Rangeblade, and you know the rest.”   
Ouch, Bee is right. 

Crosshairs POV   
This wouldn’t have happened if Rangeblade didn’t think running off and harming herself was her only answer. I don’t know what to do. Hot Rod will fight me if I return to the property, and Rangeblade may go further; instead of harming herself, she might try to offline herself. I think I got my punishment.   
What a cruel universe we live in. My sister is back, but in return, friendships have ended.   
All I wanted to do was protect her; instead, I’ve doubted her. I don’t know what to do. Hot Rod will fight me if I go back to the property. 

Lightning POV  
Four days have passed, and Crosshairs isn’t back. Optimus insists I leave Crosshairs alone, but I can’t nor can Drift.   
“I will fight him if he comes back,” Hot Rod threatens.   
“You will not fight him. He’s been punished enough,” I tell him before walking towards the woods. I know Crosshairs went a different direction than we went to find Rangeblade. 

I walk an hour before finding Crosshairs sitting by a river. I sit on the large boulder beside him. Listening to the river’s water flow and the birds talking, waiting for Crosshairs to say something. 

A long five minutes pass before Crosshairs finally speaks.  
“Is-is she awake?”   
“No,” I tell him in a sad tone.   
“I’m sorry this is my fault. If I trusted your judgment and tried to get along with her-.”   
“It’s ok; I know you just want to protect the team. She’ll be ok once she wakes up....at least physically.”   
Crosshairs is taking the first step towards trusting Rangeblade, but I doubt his anger has ceased, and he’ll be like the others, not trusting Rangeblade completely but attempting to spend time with her rather than avoiding her., I think this is a temporary concern for Rangeblade. Perhaps he’s not thinking about killing Rangeblade, but still wants her away from us. This is still very complicated.   
“I can’t go back; Hot Rod wants to fight me, the others likely hate me, and Rangeblade...”  
“Hot Rod is the only one still mad at you. Drift and Prime are worried about you. You need to come back, please.”  
“This isn’t the solution, Crosshairs,” Prime adds as he stands by the boulder. Turns out everyone but Hot Rod is worried about him. They didn’t think I could get Crosshairs to come back, and I think they’re right. 

11/24-11/28


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod is furious Crosshairs is back. Drift takes Crosshairs to his room in the house, thinking Crosshairs would be safe until Hot Rod calms down, but he's wrong. Things just keep getting worse.

Drift POV  
I hate this; the one I once loved is seriously injured. Lightning had Jamie come by to help Rangeblade, but that resulted in Jamie believing Crosshairs harmed Rangeblade. I've never seen Jamie leave the dimension so quickly. It might have been a good thing considering the fight Hot Rod and Crosshairs had, and Crosshairs leaving for four days. Things keep getting more complicated. I'm not leaving until everything is ok here. Jamie told me to contact her when Rangeblade wakes up. Something tells me it's not just to see that Rangeblade is ok. 

Crosshairs walks into the barn and sits on the berth close to Rangeblade's. It's not long before we hear Hot Rod yelling, displeased not only is Crosshairs back but also sitting five feet away from Rangeblade's berth.   
We hear Prime yelling as Hot Rod runs towards us. Crosshairs is going to be pissed at me.   
"Come on."  
I grab his wrist, and we run out of the barn towards the house before activating our holoforms and going up to my room. 

"I told Prime I couldn't come back," Crosshairs says while sitting on my bed.   
"That's not going to resolve anything."   
I think I'd rather he'd be mad at me for taking him to hide than this; so much sadness and regret. 

It's quiet for a few minutes until Hot Rod barges in with a knife used to cut raw meat in hand. He doesn't care; bipedal mode or holoform, he wants to hurt Crosshairs.   
Crosshairs shoves me onto the bed, out of the way, and Lightning begs Hot Rod not to fight Crosshairs. 

Crosshairs POV  
He seriously wants me dead! Are they not telling me Rangeblade will die? Scrap.   
"You piece of scrap," Hot Rod yells as he runs towards me.   
I dodged his first attempt to stab me.   
"Hot Rod, stop!" I yell while dodging his attempts to stab me. He's going to keep trying until he succeeds, pushing me onto the floor and stabbing me in the abdomen: pushing the knife deep. All I can do is scream in pain.  
"GET OUT!!" Drift yells and pushes Hot Rod towards the door.   
"CROSSHAIRS!!" Lightning yells. 

Drift POV   
Fear is on Crosshairs' face as blood rushes out from the stab wound.   
"Go get help!" I order Lightning.   
Crosshairs stares at me, I can tell in his eyes; he's begging me to help him. I can reach a blanket hanging in the edge of the bed.   
Crosshairs doesn't make a sound as I press the blanket on the wound. Not as affective with the knife still in Crosshairs, but I can't remove it here. Crosshairs is unconcious within seconds. 

The scene once Hound and Prime get to the room was chaos. I watched, but I didn't hear anything until...  
"This carpet is a mess!!" Cogman rages, "ruined!!"   
The blood...is he....?   
I don't feel Vivian take my arm and lead me to another room. 

"Lie down," she instructs.   
I did as she told me, but lying down makes me feel dizzy. 

Vivian POV   
I know he's going to pass out; at least now he'll be safe. It's right at night, hopefully Drift will sleep all night.   
I take off his boots and cover him with a couple spare blankets before getting a pitcher of water and a glass.   
"You need to drink water when you wake up," I tell Drift as if he can hear me, but he's asleep.   
How likely is he going to have nightmares about what happened? 

Cogman is raging about the carpet as I walk by the room. He's going to be busy with the carpet for a while. 

I'm about to walk out of the house when Lightning runs in, bawling.   
Fuck, this isn't good.   
I take her into the living room and let her cry as I hug her.   
He was afraid he'd lose his sister, don't let it be the other way around. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots had no choice but to have Jamie come back and heal Crosshairs. This upsets her, and Hot Rod catches Optimus carrying Jamie through the portal back to her dimension. He realizes he wasn't protecting Rangeblade, He was acting worse than Crosshairs. Everyone is mad at him, and Hot Rod believes he deserves it.

Bumblebee POV  
"...not a word to anyone," Optimus instructs Hound and me before walking through the portal.   
I hate we had no choice.   
"I'm sorry, Jamie," I mumble.   
How can we not keep this a secret? Sure, it's easy for now; don't mention Jamie had to come to heal Crosshairs, but how will she be when she returns?   
"Well, the good news is this didn't affect his bipedal mode," Hound tells me, "and he'll likely wake up tomorrow morning. He can recover in his room."   
I catch Hot Rod walking away. How long has he been watching us? 

Hot Rod POV  
I've been acting like Crosshairs, but he hasn't harmed Rangeblade. Though the worst he would have done was knock her out. Come to think of it, he still has his guns; he could have shot and killed Rangeblade, but he hasn't. All he's done is yell at her.   
Scrap, does Jamie know I harmed Crosshairs?   
I might not be friends with her or Crosshairs, and Crosshairs thinks his friendship with Jamie is over; I'm such an idiot. I better sleep in my room at the house, but I think Lightning is there. 

I hear crying once I walk into the house. Vivian is trying to comfort Lightning in the living room. I can't go to bed knowing Lighting is crying. I walk into the room, not expecting Lighting to get up and slap me.   
"YOU KILLED CROSSHAIRS!!" She sobs as Vivian hugs her.   
"He'll be ok; he should wake up tomorrow and can recover in his room," I tell the two femmes.   
Cade walks in and demands I leave. I do as he tells me.   
Everyone hates me now, and I deserve it. 

Walking by a bedroom, I hear Drift talking in his sleep. I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'm not going to let him deal with these Nightmares, whatever it may be. I'll stay here all night if I have to. 

The next day 

Crosshairs POV   
I wake up in the worst pain I've felt in a long time. I hear things being moved before a voice whispers 'sorry'. I don't dare move as the pain will get worse. Whoever is here isn't by my head, so I don't know who's here, but I see I'm by Rangeblade, who is still in stasis lock.   
"Move him once he's asleep. It'll be better in terms of his pain."   
I can't tell who's talking. I worry I'm going to hear crying again...or was I dreaming? I hope I was; I'd hate it if my two femmes were crying.   
Whoever is around must have given me pain medication. I feel tired and unable to stay awake. 

Four hours later

I wake up, not in pain, and in a familiar place. I must be in my room.   
Lightning and Drift sit by the bed, happy I'm awake like I've been in a coma. Have I been asleep for days?   
"Crosshairs? You'll be ok," Lightning assures me, "can you sit up and drink?"   
The two of them help me sit up and drink from a water bottle with a straw. There's a little pain, but I can ignore it. I see they've both been crying. Was I close to dying? Then why am I in my room? Unless....oh scrap. I'm not even going to ask. If Jamie did come by, then I don't think she's coming back.   
Lightning asks if I want to eat before she and Drift go downstairs to make food. I look at the bandages on my abdomen; how bad are my injuries that Jamie couldn't heal them completely? Unless I'm wrong, and she didn't come here to heal me. I'll find out in a few weeks. 

"How is Rangeblade?" I ask, hoping Drift and Lightning haven't been crying because she died.   
"Still in stasis lock," Lightning replies in a sad tone.   
She sits next to me on the bed as I eat. 

A few minutes pass before she hands me a note from Hot Rod; 

I'm sorry, Crosshairs, I have been a fool. I'm not coming up to your room until you want to see me. 

"Did he leave?" I ask.   
"No, he's just going to stay away from you."   
If Jamie did come by, then he's thinking like me; that he lost a friend — or two if he thinks we're not friends. 

11/28-11/29


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crosshairs discovers Jamie came back to heal his wound, but he's not fully healed since she couldn't concentrate. Only enough to not have a life-threatening injury. He wants to get to her but is unable to. Hot Rod shows Prime a video message Jamie sent him. Lightning wants to talk to Jamie; She, Hot Rod, Prime, and Drift go to Jamie's dimension but discover how furious she is at Hot Rod. Layer, Hot Rod tries texting Jamie his apology, which doesn't end well/

Crosshairs POV   
Two days have passed; Hound tells me about my injuries but is doing a horrible job avoiding the fact that Jamie came by to heal me. I know with the injuries I had, I would have needed surgery. No way I’d be able to recover in my room this soon after surgery. I’m not sure if I’d still be unconscious or not. Hound couldn’t lie about my injuries either. The knife went deep in my abdomen.   
“Yes, she came here,” Hound finally replies in a sad tone.  
I did hear my two femmes cry. It’s likely why I’m not entirely healed. At least Jamie was able to concentrate and heal my internal injuries.   
“Good news is you’ll be fully recovered in a week,” Hound tells me before leaving.   
Which might mean I can get off IV medication in a few days. Aside from going downstairs to eat with everyone, there’s not much I’m missing out on. Everyone, but Hot Rod, comes to visit once a day. Of course, Drift, Lightning, and Hound come by several times a day. 

Hot Rod POV  
I tried to contact Jamie to apologize after the message she sent me. Jamie could threaten no one; instead, she sent a crushing video message. I couldn’t make out everything she said, but hearing her cry hurt. I can’t show Drift this, but I worry about her. 

“You need to show Drift this,” Prime insists, “it wasn’t wise for you to wait this long to show me.”   
“She wouldn’t...?”  
“I don’t know.” 

I know how to get to Jamie’s dimension. I didn’t think Lightning would want to come with me.   
“I need to talk to her,” she tells me.  
“Why do I hear guilt in your voice?”  
“Because it’s my belief Rangeblade is lost and needs guidance that’s ruining friendships.”   
“You’re right, though. The issue is Rangeblade is — was — a con, and that’s not something that can be forgotten. Crosshairs wants to protect you and Jamie, but it caused a mess. Just like I did thinking I’m protecting Rangeblade.”  
I show Lightning the video Jamie sent me.   
“So, she doesn’t know Crosshairs has been recovering? Why would Prime not tell her?” Lightning frets.   
“I didn’t know he didn’t. I watched him carry Jamie through the portal as she cried after seeing Crosshairs and healing him. I thought he would have told her when Crosshairs woke up and how his recovery is going.”   
“I think Drift needs to come with Prime and us.” 

Within ten minutes, we have plans. Crosshairs is displeased he can’t come with us since he’s still on IV painkillers and Hound just started an infusion. It’s a pain to go anywhere with an IV pole.   
“I think she needs to come back and see Crosshairs is ok,” Drift suggests.   
“Hopefully, she’s back in her dimension,” Prime worries.

Optimus Prime POV  
Drift, Lightning, Hot Rod, and I go to Jamie’s dimension. Drift is uncertain about letting Hot Rod come with us. This is without him seeing the video message Jamie sent Hot Rod. 

Jamie is at the training grounds, training alone, which is unusual.   
“LEAVE!!” she yells while shooting fire at Hot Rod.   
“Stay back, Hot Rod,” I order.  
“She rarely uses fire bending, and at this moment, she’s furious,” Drift adds, before slowly approaching Jamie. 

Hot Rod POV  
I don’t know all of Jamie’s powers, but I can tell she’s furious at me and believes Crosshairs is dead.   
“I shouldn’t have come,” I whisper before stepping back. I should leave, but I can’t while Jamie is like this, even if they’ll bring her back.   
I can’t believe what I’ve done. 

Crosshairs POV  
They’ve been gone for three hours. This can’t be good. It’s only two in the afternoon; doubt Jamie is asleep, and the others are waiting for her to wake up.   
Hot Rod walks in, sits on the edge of the bed, and sighs.   
“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, “I never want to see her that angry again, but I likely will... often.”   
He tells me what happened. I didn’t tell him that’s not the angriest Jamie can get. 

Hot Rod POV  
Crosshairs gets a text from Drift telling him Jamie is frightened and furious. He’ll be staying with Jamie in her dimension for a while. I know she’s furious at me, but I hate she’s still frightened. Unless there’s another reason besides Crosshairs’ injuries.  
I leave the room before Crosshairs can yell at me. 

“What a mess,” I hear Cade comment, “Crosshairs doesn’t trust Rangeblade, though It’s clear he won’t hurt her. Hot Rod wants to protect Rangeblade to the point he’ll hurt anyone. Jamie knows, and I think she hates him. The only good has been Bee, Hound, and Hot Rod attempt to spend time with Rangeblade, though they may still not agree with letting her stay on the team.”   
“This is a complicated situation,” Prime tells him, “ unfortunately, we’d likely be in this position if we started my plan immediately even though Jamie had to leave.”   
“Damn and getting things to where they should be is going to take a lot of time and work. I hope it doesn’t involve more injuries.”  
“I was worried about Crosshairs and Rangeblade’s injuries; I failed to think about how seeing Crosshairs injured would affect Jamie, but... Crosshairs would have died without Jamie’s help, and it never crossed my mind to tell her how he’s doing,” Prime sighs. 

Fuck, I know I am the one who hurt him, but I feel sick hearing Crosshairs would have died. Now I’ve caused more problems. 

Hot Rod: I am so sorry, Jamie.   
Jamie: YOU TRIED TO KILL CROSSHAIRS!! I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!   
Drift: leave her alone. You got her crying again.   
Crosshairs: I’ll be ok, Jamie.   
Lightning: you have no idea how much Hot Rod regrets this, Jamie.   
Drift: leave her alone for now. 

I can’t leave her alone, even if Drift means a day. What can I even do to show Jamie I’m sorry? Is she going to come back after this scrap? 

“So, are we having a Christmas party?” I hear Cogman ask Vivian.   
Oh fuck, even if it’s twenty-five days until Christmas, I’m worried about how ruined Christmas will be. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning is worried about Jamie and wants to talk to her. Hot Rod also wants to talk to Jamie but records a video message instead. Crosshairs is unhappy he can't go with Drift and Lightning to talk to Jamie, but Lightning starts a video call when she gets to Jamie's dimension. how will Jamie react to Hot Rod's video message?

Hot Rod POV  
Four days have passed; Jamie doesn’t want to come back, and Crosshairs hates he still can’t go to Jamie’s dimension. He’s off IV pain medication, but both Hound and Prime tell him he’s not recovered enough to go, which is scrap. As for Rangeblade, it’s a damn waiting game. 

Hound POV   
I don’t know when Rangeblade will wake up, only that she will not be in stasis lock for months. She didn’t hurt herself to cause herself to be in a long stasis lock. I am not looking forward to catching her up on what’s been happening. 

Lightning POV  
I will not be able to get Crosshairs to Jamie, but I can go see her. I have an idea.  
“No, I don’t want her to be furious at you,” Hot Rod tells me when I tell him my plan.   
“She’ll just think you’re lying,” I reply.   
“It’s true, at most, she’ll think you’re lying, Hot Rod,” Crosshairs confirms, “be careful with her. I know it might seem like she’s acting like a child; it’s complicated.”  
“I can’t judge when I know little about her,” I tell Crosshairs. Hot Rod nods in agreement. 

Twenty minutes pass before Hot Rod hands me his phone, telling me it would be better to show Jamie the video from his phone so I can keep the video call with Crosshairs going.   
“You big softie,” I tease, seeing he ended up crying, but I don’t like this is how unhappy he is with what’s been happening.   
“Come here, softie,” Crosshairs jokes as he stands up to hug Hot Rod, “I don’t think Jamie hates you to the point you two are no longer friends; just what you did.”   
I know Crosshairs would like to come with us, but there’s a logical reason Hound and Prime would tell him no. They still want Crosshairs resting, even though Crosshairs’ pain is no longer excruciating. I told him I’ll video call him when I get to Jamie’s dimension. 

Crosshairs POV  
I need to go with them, but I’d be in trouble if I went. I doubt I can repair the damage done by going.   
“Thought you’d go with her,” Hound comments as he walks in. I give him a look of disgust as he sits on the chair by the bed. I’m not surprised Hot Rod didn’t stay.   
Hound is about to say something as my phone goes off. Lightning started a video call before going by Drift and Jamie.   
I didn’t expect Jamie to be scared to see Lightning. She shows Jamie her phone.   
“He’s ok,” Lighting assures her.  
“I’m fine,” I tell Jamie, “show her the video.”   
Drift takes Lightning’s phone, so Lightning can get the video from Hot Rod’s phone before handing Jamie the phone. 

“I’m sorry, Jamie; I thought I was protecting Rangeblade, but I did what I was afraid Crosshairs would do.”   
Tears roll down Hot Rod’s face.  
“He’s ok, just in a bit of pain. I know he could have died.”   
By now, it’s a little hard to know what Hot Rod is saying as Hot Rod started sobbing.   
“I know you’re furious and don’t want to be friends with me.”  
The video ends.   
“Wow, I didn’t think he was that upset,” Hound comments.   
We watch Jamie crush the phone into pieces before going upstairs.  
“Go!” Lightning demands.  
Drift follows Jamie upstairs.  
I tell Lightning to leave a note for me before coming back. I don’t think it’ll matter if I send a video message to Drift’s phone or not. This ISS just another issue we’ll be dealing with. All I wanted to do was protect my friends and my sister, but look at what I’ve caused.   
Hound leaves the room to talk to Prime. I sit at the edge of the bed, waiting for Lightning to return. 

I knew she’d be upset. She walks into the room and into my arms. I stand up to hug her.  
“This isn’t what I wanted to happen,” Lighting says in a sad tone.   
“I know; everything will be ok.”   
I might be lying, but I hope not. It’s Jamie I’m uncertain about. Hot Rod is already begging for forgiveness. I don’t think Rangeblade hates me, but afraid. 

I didn’t think Hot Rod would come back to my room. He and Lightning talk about wanting Jamie to come back now instead of Christmas.   
I don’t know if it’s wise to have Jamie come back, at least for a week. She should have calmed down by then. I think here with me is a good idea. 

Lightning, Hot Rod, and I talk to Drift when he returns three hours later. He tells us Jamie told him to contact her when Rangeblade wakes up, and while he agrees Jamie being here with me is a good idea, I can video chat with her for now. This should help her.   
Hot Rod is displeased with this, even though Drift knows Jamie a lot better than he does.  
He abruptly leaves the table and walks out of the house. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangeblade is finally out of stasis lock; displeased at the problems that have arisen in the twelve days she's been out She and Crosshairs convince Jamie to stay though she had planned on leaving after making sure Crosshairs was healing well and Rangeblade was ok.

Optimus Prime POV  
The past five days have been a disaster; Crosshairs' video calls with Jamie helps a little, but Drift became too concerned and went to her dimension. We're all getting worried about Rangeblade, who's been in stasis lock for twelve days. The fact it's from self-inflicted wounds is more concerning than how it's been twelve days. Hot Rod is in a depressed mood. I think he's mourning two lost friendships, even if Crosshairs forgave him. He stays in the barn by Rangeblade, waiting for her to wake up. I'm hoping she'll wake up today, but worried; why does Jamie plan on returning when Rangeblade wakes up? 

Three hours pass before Rangeblade finally wakes up. Hot Rod is relieved and wastes no time hugging her. Once Hound is sure Rangeblade is ok, we leave the barn to tell the others. 

Rangeblade POV  
Hot Rod quickly filled me in on the scrap that's been going on the past twelve days. I watch tears roll down his face by the end. I can't believe he tried to kill Crosshairs. Even if Crosshairs was trying to kill me, I don't think I can approve of Hot Rod's attempt to murder. He tells me he's been punished enough for his action.   
"I don't think the others forgive me, and Jamie hates me," Hot Rod finishes.   
Though I'm not sure if he wants to see me, I go to the house to see Crosshairs. 

Standing at the doorway, watching Crosshairs look out the window, shirtless. I'm troubled by his bandaged abdomen. Even though I know nothing about human first aid or what happens when our holoforms are injured, this is shocking to see. That and the apparent pain Crosshairs is in twelve days after what Hot Rod did.   
"What are you planning on doing, Jamie?" He says while looking at his phone.   
I knock on the door to get his attention but freeze the second he looks at me. 

Crosshairs POV  
I didn't think Rangeblade would see me when she woke up — or at all — but I hate she's afraid I'm looking at her.   
"Are you ok?" I ask her.   
I see the fear on her face. Oh boy, so this is the damage done. Looks like Prime's plan will be further delayed. At this point, not only is the plan is to build trust with her, though I know I'm the main focus with the plan, now we need to add Jamie trusting Hot Rod again. It would be great to get them back to being friends, but one step at a time. I don't know what to say to Rangeblade, but I need to lie down. Damn, I can't believe I'm still dealing with this much pain. Rangeblade wastes no time leaving. 

A/N;  
I've created a set and the cast of this story to take screenshots. Posted on my instagram; jamielynnhero

One hour later 

Jamie POV  
Drift goes to the house to talk to Crosshairs while I talk to Rangeblade, who is in the barn.   
She's already stressed about what happened after Crosshairs and Lightning found her. I don't think this will help much — since Crosshairs would still worry about Lightning — but he'd relax a little.   
"What's wrong?" Rangeblade asks.   
Damn, how does she know already? 

Drift POV  
I thought Jamie would have come with me to Crosshairs' room.   
"She wanted to come back once Rangeblade woke up. What is she doing?" Crosshairs wonders, "what are you doing?"   
I pick Crosshairs up bridal style and rush out of the room. I know he's embarrassed, but he's still slow to move around. 

My action resulted in a little pain for Crosshairs, but he tells me he's fine once he's standing by the wall. It's hard to find a place to hide and listen to the femmes' conversion.   
".... it's better if I leave."   
We both wanted to intrude on the conversation, but we wait.   
"...Tessa hates me, Hot Rod was so close to killing Crosshairs-."   
"Wait, how do you know Tessa hates you, and Hot Rod hurt Crosshairs a lot worse than what I saw?" 

Rangeblade POV  
I can't believe what I'm hearing. The scrap that happened soon after the bots got me to the barn. I need to have a talk with Hot Rod. Not sure if I can do anything about Tessa. Not surprised Jamie secretly came back. While I know little about her, it's obvious she'd come back to her friends during a situation like this. She likely would refuse to leave if all this happened before she needed to leave.   
Damn, how much did she worry while she was away? 

I didn't think Jamie would spy on Tessa. I'm too bothered by what I hear to question how Jamie knew Tessa left.   
"I overheard Cade and Prime talking about Tessa. Prime asking when she'd come back. I went to Shane's house, and she was ranting about me," Jamie explains before playing the audio recording.

"I can't believe how worried they are about Jamie while Rangeblade is unconscious thanks to Crosshairs. How can they ignore how one of their own hurt another one of their race? "   
"You haven't been around them in five years. You can't understand their relationship with Jamie in four months. You really think they should ignore one of their human friends?"  
"YES!!" 

The clip ends. Obviously, this guy Tessa is talking to didn't know what to say. We already have a lot to deal with, but I don't want to ignore the fact Tessa dislikes Jamie and believes the Autobots should forget about her. How to get Jamie to stay here?   
I activate my holoform and hug her.  
"Stay here," I insist.   
I want her to stay since she's one of the few here who like me, but also I want this issue with Tessa to be dealt with. Lightning mentioned something called girls' night. She didn't explain what it is, but it's obviously something good.   
I watch Drift help Crosshairs walk towards us. I try to silently tell them to go back to Crosshairs' room; it's obvious Crosshairs' pain is slowly returning.   
"I want you to stay here," Crosshairs insists. He's doing great hiding how much pain he's in.   
"Can't your healing help with pain?" Drift asks as Lightning walks in. As if he's trying to get Jamie to leave.   
Crosshairs, Drift, and Jamie leave the barn.   
Lightning is displeased with what I tell her. She tells me to stay here as she goes to get Prime. 

Crosshairs POV  
Jamie didn't like how my wound still looks. Unfortunately, she can't heal it any further since it's been nine days. At least she's able to help with pain, and I can skip pain medication for now.  
I'm glad Vivian came by to get Jamie.   
"I can't believe this," Drift comments while getting supplies to re-bandage my abdomen. Hound says I'm healing but still need stitches. I know what's troubling Drift as it's troubling me, but I say nothing. 

Cade, Lightning, and Prime walk in as Drift finishes. I notice Lightning got ahold of Jamie's phone.   
Did they hear what Jamie recorded? 

"So, how much more is added to our list of problems?" Hound asks as he walks in.   
I hate how he knows there's a problem instead of thinking maybe we're talking about my recovery. 

12/10


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning is troubled by the scrap the team has to deal with while Jamie is still furious at Hot Rod and Rangeblade struggles to talk to Crossahirs.

Lightning POV  
I swear it's like we're meant to have an endless list of problems to deal with. Not even hearing Crosshairs was worried about her is cheering up Rangeblade. We're in the living room with Jamie and Vivian. With Cogman cooking dinner and the mechs talking about the scrap going on, I think this is a good time for time with Jamie and Rangeblade. Not sure if Vivian will stay if Rangeblade is here.

I'm half watching the movie and half thinking, how can we deal with this scrap? Is Jamie blaming herself, and that's why she didn't want to stay? 

Optimus Prime POV  
Cade is unhappy about what Tessa said and that Jamie heard it. Crosshairs and Drift are concerned about what Jamie has been thinking after that. I think I see why Jamie doesn't want to stay, but why did she tell only Rangeblade? 

Tessa POV  
I'm not happy Jamie spied on Shane and me, but at the same time, I'm glad she did. Now I don't have to repeat myself. Maybe she'll be gone by Christmas. 

Shane POV  
I can't believe Tessa is happy Jamie heard her or that she's thinking this way. There's nothing I can do without getting a mouthful from Tessa. I think it might be better to not go back to Vivian's house for Christmas.

Crosshairs POV  
Drift, and I go downstairs to the living room. All four femme are happy I'm downstairs but distracted by everything we need to fix. I think I'd rather we have to fix the old castle Vivian inherited along with this house than deal with this scrap.   
Rangeblade leaves immediately after I sit between her and Jamie. Drift follows her as Jamie and Lightning watch, worried. I know Lightning told Rangeblade I was worried about her after Rangeblade went into stasis lock. I know that wouldn't be enough to get her to stop being afraid of me, but I thought at least she wouldn't want to avoid me. She still thinks I'm going to try to fight her, damn. 

Rangeblade POV  
I go to Jamie's room and sit on the bed after closing the door. Sure, I could've gone to one of the many guest rooms, but I wanted to sit in this room. I didn't think Jamie left things behind since she didn't know when she'd come back to stay for a while. At least it seemed she'd come back for Christmas, but uncertain if she could stay.   
"If you didn't want to be found, you should have gone to one of the many guest rooms," Drift jokes as he closes the door.   
"I'm sure you would have eventually found me," I smile as I sit next to me.   
We end up talking about Crosshairs and Jamie, though Drift still won't tell me everything about Jamie; he says it's nothing I have to worry about right now.   
"Come on," Drift insists, " you know Crosshairs can't fight you if he wanted to, but I don't think he wants to."

At least I don't have to sit next to Crosshairs as Lighting and Jamie and sitting on either side of him. Both leaning on him as he has his arms around them. Drift leads me to sit with him on the other couch. We watch what's left of the movie. The movie finished in time for dinner. I watch Crosshairs in pain as he stands up. 

Hot Rod POV  
I am happy Jamie is here, but I should avoid her. It's not like I must eat now. I can wait until everyone goes to bed. I ignore the text messages Crosshairs sends me. Interestingly, Prime doesn't send me any messages. 

A half-hour passes before Crosshairs walks into my room.   
"Avoiding me now?" He jokes.   
"No, it's best I stay away from Jamie. She's furious at me," then it dawned on me, "how likely is she to do the same as I did to you?"  
He looks at me, concerned, before we hear someone running down the hall.   
I look and see it's Jamie. I walk into the hallway before she unintentionally hurts Crosshairs. Even though all she can do is cause more pain, she'd feel terrible.  
I should know by now not to be fooled by her small size, but I was as she tackled me to the ground. I grab her wrists, but I'm struggling to keep her from punching me. I didn't know Crosshairs sat on the floor — which had to have been painful — until he moves Jamie off me and onto his lap. Instead of breaking free, Jamie hugs Crosshairs.  
"I'm sorry, I know what I did was a huge mistake," I tell her, not knowing if she's paying attention, before walking away.

Crosshairs POV  
Yes, sitting on the floor hurts, but it's better than the injuries Jamie can inflict on Hot Rod. I worry she was having nightmares alone. Was that why Drift went to her dimension? I see why he didn't tell me. Why didn't Prime tell her I was doing much better when I woke up? 

Rangeblade and Drift stand beside me for a minute before Drift takes Jamie so Rangeblade can help me up. I clench my side in pain. This worries both Jamie and Rangeblade. I assure them I'm fine before going back to my room to lay on my bed.   
Rangeblade walks in and sits on the edge of the bed. Either she's concerned about what Hot Rod did or enjoying this. 

Ten minutes pass before Hound walks in. He didn't tell Rangeblade to leave before removing my bandages. He finally takes out the stitches. Good, I can stick to my plan Tuesday after the damn storm passes. Two more days to rest — or deal with Jamie's anger towards Hot Rod. I can do both; my pain isn't too bad. Hound tells me to be careful before leaving. I forgot Rangeblade has been here the whole time.   
"I'm not going to yell at you," I assure her.   
I know the look on her face too well. I realize not now, in a way, she's like a Cybertronian version of Jamie. The difference being Rangeblade's shyness is likely temporary and due to knowing switching sides isn't easy. We already have an ex-con on our side .... unless something happened to him; damn humans.   
Rangeblade rushes out of the room as I sit up. Oh boy, in a way, progress has been made, but...

Rangeblade POV  
I don't know what to think at this point. Is Crosshairs beginning to trust me, or is he hoping to trick me?   
This is now tricky, but this can't be one-sided. Optimus said he thinks Jamie can be a big help, and I think I see how she can be tonight. 

".... you're right, everyone talks about getting Crosshairs to trust you, but forget you have to work on trusting him," Drift explains.   
"He's hoping to trick me then fight me."   
"He wouldn't do that even if he's still furious, you're here — though I doubt he is."   
We join Jamie and Lightning watching their movie, which turns into a marathon — or so that's what Janie wanted.   
"So much for watching movies all night," Drift laughs before texting Crosshairs, "ok, go ahead," he tells me.   
Did Drift tell Crosshairs I'm coming up with Jamie? 

Crosshairs sits on the bed until I walk into the room. He stands up to take Jamie from me. I can't get myself to say anything. This isn't going as I wanted.   
I run out of the room, running into Drift. I break down and cry while hugging him. 

Drift POV  
I take Rangeblade to my room, and we sit on the bed.   
"I take it you couldn't say anything?" I ask.   
"No," she sobs.   
"You need to relax. You know this is going to take time."   
I honestly don't think the others, aside from Lightning, trust her enough to go on missions with her, so while we're thinking everyone but Crosshairs trusts her, the others might not fully trust her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Is Jamie in the story too much and taking away from the main point being Lightning is back and trying to spend time with her brother?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of rest: Crosshairs plans a day with Lightning. Lightning wants Drift and Jamie to join them., The two agree, but it turns out Jamie changed her mind. Lightning sees this as how Jamie always treats Crosshairs and hates how unhappy Crosshairs is. Lightning decides she will not bother being friends with Jamie after a day out with her brother is ruined.

Crosshairs POV  
I stayed in bed for most of the past two days. Hot Rod has been avoiding everyone. I hope he didn’t go in the woods during the snowstorm. I don’t know if I should be concerned Jamie hasn’t asked where Hot Rod is. She’d usually be concerned, but if she’s still furious at him...

Actually, no one is concerned about him not being around, so he must be in the barn. Well, since I’m only dealing with a little pain, I’m going out to the barn. 

I find Hot Rod - using his holoform- in the barn, sitting on a bed left in the barn. I think it’s for Cade when he works late at night, though no one can hear anyone walking down the hall if the door to the bedroom is closed.  
“The house is huge; you don’t need to stay out here while Jamie is here.”  
“There’s still a chance she’ll find me,” Hot Rod replies in a sad tone.   
“How the hell is Prime letting you stay in here?”  
“He insisted I stay in the house, but I think he gave up the other day.”  
I think Hot Rod thinks Jamie will harm him as he did me. She knows such actions of revenge are wrong, but I’m uncertain if she’d still do something since I could’ve died.   
Hot Rod tells me to go back to the house. 

Lightning isn’t pleased Hot Rod doesn’t want to come back to the house, or he possibly believes Jamie will harm him as he did to me.   
I’m expecting her to force Hot Rod to come back. She leaves with a plate for Hot Rod, walking out the door as Drift and Jamie walk into the kitchen. It’s one of those days where everyone gets breakfast whenever instead of waiting for most of us to be downstairs. Lightning and I have been waiting for Drift and Jamie to come down before getting breakfast. I’ve told Lightning what my plan is for today; she told me she wants Drift, Jamie, and Rangeblade to come with us. Drift and Jamie might come with us or argue it’s an opportunity for Lightning and me to spend time together. As for Rangeblade, I doubt she wants to do anything with me, even if the others are with us. It’s going to be a problem once we start Prime’s plan.  
As I thought, Drift and Jamie insist I spend the day with Lightning, but Lightning insists they come with us. I’d love to spend the day with my sister and friends. Lighting tells me she’ll see if she can get Rangeblade to join us. 

Lightning POV  
I was hoping Rangeblade would come with us. I know I shouldn’t make her come with us. She’s likely going to spend time with Hot Rod.   
“Have him come in the house. We’re going to be out all day.”   
Optimus and Cade are out on a mission again. So odd they won’t tell us what they’re up to. There are a few things they could be doing. I’m sure we’ll find out what they’ve been up to soon. 

Cade POV  
Optimus has asked me to design a course for the trust exercises and create a map for a specific exercise. Glad Vivian inherited the old castle; this makes things easier. I know what Prime has been up to — at least one thing — I’ve been part of a few meetings, but I’ve been asked to keep it a secret. 

Rangeblade POV  
I want to go with Lighting, but I don’t want to ruin her time with Crosshairs. I don’t know if Crosshairs would be pissed I joined them, and I’d rather not find out.   
Hot Rod agrees to go to the house and watch a movie with me. 

“Finally came back?” Vivian asks.   
“Only for a few hours,” Hot Rod replies, “I’d rather not cause more scrap with everything we already have to deal with.”   
Vivian said nothing more and went upstairs. 

Lightning POV  
I thought we would skate at the river, not at an ice skating rink in town. In that case, Crosshairs must have more than ice skating planned. Good thing we don’t need sleep.   
“You asked Vivian to pay for us to have the rink to ourselves, and she agreed?” I ask as I put my skates on.   
“Yes!” Crosshairs chirps, “only for two hours.”   
We both have ice skated a little before today. Enough to not spend most of our time on our afts. Though we struggled to get our balance for a good five minutes, laughing as we try to help each other stay standing.   
Once we stopped falling the second, we stand up; Crosshairs started doing a common couple’s dance. It was fun even though we fell at the end. We laugh and have a good time. Before we knew it, our time was up.   
“All right, let’s go get dinner,” Crosshairs says as we return our rented skates. I have a new message from Drift. 

Drift: I’m sorry, but Jamie insists you and Crosshairs had time together without us, even though she knows Crosshairs would be disappointed. She ended up crying by the end of her sentence. 

Oh boy, I do not know what to do. I feel, as the humans say, caught between a rock and a hard place. I’m enjoying my time with Crosshairs, but I was hoping to spend time with Crosshairs, Drift, and Jamie. Actually, it would be great if everyone was here. 

Crosshairs tries to hide how disappointed he is, but he’s terrible at it.   
So this is how you treat my brother, Jamie? Was I wrong to think we could be friends? 


	25. Chapter 25

Crosshairs POV  
I’m not mad Jamie didn’t want to spend the day with Lighting and me yesterday. I know she wants me to spend time with Lighting alone. Today I plan on going for a drive with Lighting. Lightning wants Drift, Jamie, and Hot Rod to join us. I know she wants Rangeblade to come, but we know she’ll refuse.   
Lighting brings breakfast to Hot Rod and hopes to convince him to join us.   
Optimus and Cade already left. I’d like to know what they’ve been doing the past three days. I haven’t seen Rangeblade or Vivian. 

Lightning walks back into the house as I get our breakfast and sit at the island with Drift and Jamie. As I thought, Drift insists I spend the day just with Lightning and doesn’t want to come. Jamie is ignoring the conversation until Lighting changes the subject, talking about Hot Rod.  
“He can’t stay in the barn, even if it’s heated. This is ignoring the problem,” Lightning rages.  
Drift, and I watch, both worried Jamie will attack her. She takes her plate and walks out of the kitchen. Cogman is going to be displeased if she’s going to the formal dining room.  
“Look, I want to get to know her and spend time with her, but if this is how she’s going to be, then SHE NEEDS TO GO HOME!!” Lighting takes her plate and goes out the door. I watch her go towards the barn.  
“I swear something is insisting we have a long list of scrap to deal with,” I rage, “that are challenging to resolve.”  
I didn’t know I was squeezing my glass until it shatters into pieces. Orange juice and ‘blood’ mixing as it goes down my hand.  
“Come on.”  
Drift takes my wrist and leads me up to his room to taking care of my hand.

Drift POV  
Crosshairs wants his girls to be friends and hates how this situation is affecting them.  
“I don’t know what to do,” he mumbles.  
I don’t think he wanted me to hear him. Unfortunately, I’m also not sure what we can do.

Lighting walks towards us as we leave my room.  
“She hurt you?!” Lightning exclaims.  
“No, she didn’t-,” Crosshairs starts, but Lighting rushes down the hall and stairs.

Lightning POV   
Guess I see Jamie’s true colors. How the frag is Crosshairs friends with her and Drift loves her? How the frag is she even allowed to be on the team?

I find Jamie watching T.V. alone.  
“YOU HURT HIM!!” I yell as I pick her up by her shirt.  
“I haven’t seen Hot Rod in-.”  
“I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT HOT ROD!!”  
Jamie’s expression turns to horror before I drop her on the floor and kick her in the gut.  
I see Jamie came in here to eat breakfast.  
Should have used a butter knife, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.  
“No, don’t!” Crosshairs yells as I stab Jamie in the abdomen; I feel pleased to hear her cry in pain. Crosshairs stops me before I can push the knife in deep like Hot Rod did.  
Crosshairs picks me up bridal style and carries me out of the room.

Hot Rod POV  
I’m giving in and going to the house. Jamie shouldn’t be watching T.V.. I use the pool room entrance and use the hallway that connects to the living room and Drift’s meditation room. I should see Jamie before she sees me, but I didn’t expect to open the door to a horrific situation.  
I run up to Drift before I see someone stabbed Jamie... unless.....  
“Help me,” Drift says before grabbing the paper towels on the counter. What worries me is this isn’t as I did to Crosshairs, but Jamie is slowly becoming unresponsive.

Tessa POV   
I don’t know why Shane insists we come back now until we walk into the living room.  
“Thank you,” I whisper, smiling before going to find my dad.

Shane POV   
This is not why I wanted us to come here, Tessa. Who the hell would hurt Jamie like this? No way Hot Rod would if he thought Jamie would attack. Also, I doubt he’d return to the scene, worried.  
I stand close to the scene, ready to help. I don’t think Drift and Hot Rod know I’m here as I watch Drift.  
Seriously, what force in the universe thinks they need to deal with a ton of shit?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivian gives Rangeblade a room in the house, but Rangeblade isn’t sure if it’s permanent or not. The two are interrupted by Lightning arguing with Crosshairs about Jamie; believing Jamie huirt him. Rangeblade tells Crosshairs her idea to deal with the problem at the moment, worried he’ll yell at him.

Rangeblade POV   
To my surprise, Vivian insists I have a room in the house. Two months since Optimus let me stay, and I feel like the only reason she’s thinking I should have a room is due to it being winter. I don’t think she knows our bipedal mode can deal with cold, and Cade has a heat system for the barn. Well, I guess I should count this as a step in the right direction. I doubt Vivian plans on kicking me outcome spring since she’s spending her money letting me get things for the room.   
“This is much better than the barn-,” Vivian comments.   
“What were you thinking?” We hear Crosshairs.   
“Me? Why are you defending her? Look what she did to your hand!!” Lightning yells.   
Vivian and I stand in the hallway by my room. I see what Lightning is talking about, but there’s no way Jamie did that.   
“She didn’t do it; I accidentally shattered my glass,” Crosshairs explains.   
Damn, I see why Jamie said she can’t stay here.   
“Why would you lie to your own sister?!” Lightning rages before going to her room, slamming the door.   
I walk towards Crosshairs’ room as he Bangs on the door, demanding Lighting open it.   
“Um...you remember overhearing Janie say she should go home?” I shyly ask.   
“Yeah?” He asks, giving up on trying to get Lightning to open the door.   
“Maybe she should go home... f-for a little while. Maybe til after Christmas?”   
Crosshairs frowns.  
“I’m sorry, I-.”   
“You might be right about Jamie leaving for a while, but she’s currently injured,” Crosshairs explains before taking my hand and leading me into his room. He closes the door as I sit at the desk. I’m trying to relax, but seeing the guns on the shelf isn’t helping.   
“Lightning stabbed her after thinking Jamie hurt me,” Crosshairs explains, “not as bad as Hot Rod did to me, but the abdomen is a horrible place to get Injured.”  
I remember Drift telling me there are things I don’t need to worry about. Was it medical information? Is now even a good time to ask?   
Crosshairs looks at his phone; I know he’s waiting for a text from Drift. 

Hot Rod POV  
Hound injected a small dose of a sedative before taking care of the wound. Drift and I can sit on either side of the bed as he works.   
“This isn’t serious; she’ll be fine,” Hound says as he stitches the wound, “but I’m not sure how likely this can get infected. That’s why we’re not letting her heal herself, Hot Rod.”   
I don’t think she could heal herself with how quickly she became out of it from the shock of what Lightning did. 

Crosshairs walks in, worried. He stands next to Drift, and Hound repeats what he told us.   
“Rangeblade believes we should let Jamie go home for a while,” Crosshairs tells us.   
“No!” I immediately tell them.   
I can’t let her leave knowing she hates me.   
“Only for three weeks, a month tops,” Crosshairs explains, but I can tell he’s unsure about this.   
We need to talk to Prime; it displeases Crosshairs we have to tell Prime about what Lightning did. Crosshairs rushes out of the barn immediately after Hound says her name. 

Lightning POV  
Crosshairs isn’t in his room, but I see he leaves a few of his guns on a shelf.   
“What are you thinking of doing?!” Crosshairs yells, causing me to jump.   
“Getting rid of a problem!” I yell.  
“Calm down; ok, let’s say Jamie hurt my hand; you really think that’s enough of a reason to kill her?”   
“YES!” 

Four hours later 

Jamie POV   
I wake up in pain. It takes a few minutes to realize I’m in bed in Drift’s room. I remember what happened; I knew I should have left when I saw Crosshairs is fine. Well, I’m leaving now. Moving hurts as I get out of bed and open a portal.   
“Jamie?” I hear Drift ask, but I go through the portal.

It hurts so much walking through the portal towards the couch. I sit on the couch and type a message to Crosshairs and Drift while dealing with the pain. I’m able to send the message before passing out from the pain. 

Drift POV   
Crosshairs’ room is across the hall from mine. He opens the door to his room, holding his phone.   
“She sent it to you as well?” He asks.  
“Yes,” I reply in a sad tone.   
“Die bitch,” we hear Lightning mumble before going into her room. Crosshairs and I couldn’t believe what she said. She went from wanting to be Jamie’s friend to hoping she dies from the stab wound she gave Jamie.   
“Go get her and bring her back here,” Crosshairs insists, even though it’s likely Lightning will hurt Jamie again. 


	27. Chapter 27

Drift POV  
Optimus walks up the stairs, immediately sensing something is going on. I try to tell him I need to get to Jamie's dimension, but he believes she'll be fine. Optimus calls everyone to a meeting. Lightning is pissed we're talking about what happened today. 

Optimus Prime POV   
I'm troubled hearing about the events that happened today while I was out on a mission. I had good news to tell the others, but that can wait. Things get more troubling when Drift shows me a text, his hand shaking as I try to read the text. 

Jamie: I'm not coming back. The priority is to get everyone to trust Rangeblade. Tessa's right, and I know Lightning agrees. 

Crosshairs tells me Rangeblade believes Jamie should stay away for a while, but Hot Rod wants to deal with the issue if Jamie being mad at him. 

"Frag her!! How the frag has she been allowed in the team for thirteen years?!" Lightning rages.   
"Really, Lightning?" Rangeblade asks, "so you trust me — a former con — but Jamie's been on the team for years, and you're going to be furious at her? You're furious she's mad at Hot Rod for nearly killing Crosshairs, yet you're furious because you think she hurt Crosshairs?"   
Rangeblade goes to her room, closing the door behind her.  
"It's different," Tessa argues, "Jamie is a bitch, the true con, and Rangeblade is a Cybertronian who ended up on the wrong side. Fuck her, start working on the trust exercises planned."   
Lightning goes to her room as Tessa goes downstairs; everyone is furious at her, even Vivian, who — like Lightning, Rangeblade, Hot Rod, and Tessa — doesn't know much about Jamie.   
"I knew letting a former con join us would have challenges, but I didn't think a challenge would be everyone slowly not trusting each other," Bumblebee comments.   
"It's my fault; I'm sorry," Crosshairs comments before taking Drift by the wrist and leading him to his room, closing the door behind him.   
We know what he means and know he had good intentions, but sometimes good intentions don't turn out the way we hope. 

Crosshairs POV  
I don't care that Drift sees me crying. He's feeling the same way about this. I didn't think he'd hug me as we sit on my bed.   
"I just wanted to protect Lightning and Jamie," I sob.   
"I know, and you know Prime wouldn't agree with letting Rangeblade stay if he felt we could be in any danger. She's like me; I Cybertronian realizing the cons have been wrong. It just took her a lot longer to realize that."   
"It's too late for Lightning and Jamie to be friends. I-I don't know if it's safe for Jamie to be here..."   
It's going to be hard for me to be with both of them, but I refuse to abandon my friend, my charge, to spend more time with my sister. 

Lightning POV  
I open the door to see Crosshairs and Drift talking by Crosshairs' room.  
"... I'll go back; it's going to cause more problems if you come with me," Drift tells Crosshairs.   
"That's not going to help-," Crosshairs tries to argue in a sad tone.   
"I know," Drift sighs, "but will Lightning attack Jamie again? She'll definitely be furious if you come with me," Drift hugs Crosshairs before opening a portal. Crosshairs sits on the floor and cries once the portal disappears.   
I sit next to him and hug him. 

Third-person POV  
Bumblebee, Cade, Hound, and Hot Rod talk about how displeased they are with this situation while Optimus is in his room, trying to think of what to do next to remedy the never-ending list of issues while avoiding new issues from arising.   
"Is there even a way to deal with all this scrap without someone else getting hurt?" Bee asks.   
"I don't know, I don't think even Prime knows," Hound replies in a sad tone.   
"The issues have been resolved," Tessa comments, standing behind the sectional, "the problem left, and Crosshairs realizes he's been worried about the wrong girl."   
She says this with a confident smile as if she won a debate. This infuriates Bee.   
"YOU THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT JAMIE WHEN YOU HAVE NO DRAGGING CLUE!!" He tells us the other three mechs try to keep Bee from getting to Tessa.   
"WHAT'S THERE TO KNOW BESIDES YOU MORONS PUT HER FIRST BEFORE RANGEBLADE?!"   
Shane comes running in, picks up Tessa bridal style, and walks out of the room as Tessa fights him.   
"PUT ME DOWN, SHANE!! I'M NOT DONE!!"   
Cade isn't sure what to do as Bee walks out of the room via the hidden hallway.   
"He's not going to fight Tessa," Hound assures Cade. 

Two hours pass before Optimus calls everyone for a meeting.   
Crosshairs discovers Lightning has fallen asleep.  
Do I dare wake her up since Jamie will likely be one of the topics? He questions.   
He covers her with his trench coat before leaving the room. 

"Is she not coming?" Rangeblade asks.   
"She's asleep, and if we're talking about Jamie...."  
"I'm sorry," Rangeblade apologizes before running down the hall and stairs; Crosshairs runs after her, trying to get her to stop until she runs out of the house. 

Rangeblade POV   
I tried to get to my bipedal mode in the barn, but Bumblebee stops me.   
"Aren't we supposed to be meeting with Optimus?" He asks.   
"No, I'm leaving," I reply as tears roll down my face, "Crosshairs and Jamie were almost killed. Friendships are destroyed-."   
"It's only been two months-."   
"ONLY TWO MONTHS?!" I yell, "YOU'RE NOT DOING A GREAT JOB CONVINCING ME TO STAY!!"   
"Please come to the meeting and talk to Prime," Bee insists.   
I go with him, knowing the others will insist I stay, but it's hard to agree knowing in two months' time Crosshairs, and Jamie could have been dead. Friendships have been destroyed, adding to our list of things to deal with. 

Neither Drift, Jamie, nor Lightning is at this meeting. I find out Jamie left, Drift went to her dimension soon after, and Lightning is asleep. Crosshairs and I are quiet while the others debate on the best way to deal with this scrap. It has to hurt Crosshairs hearing Bee, and Hot Rod claim Lightning will likely try to hurt Jamie again, and worse than today. Even though I suggested to Crosshairs Jamie stay away for a while, I regret I said that. Even if it's safer for her.   
Optimus says we'll continue without Jamie, and he got the same response as the day he said I can stay. I watch Crosshairs walk out of the room.   
I'm probably going to regret this, but...  
"I'm sorry, sir, but you said she's an important part of the plan. Now you believe we don't need her?"   
I walk away before I can get scolded. 

Crosshairs left the door to his room open. He's sitting at the desk, looking at the picture on the desk and, I'm guessing he's looking at a picture on his phone.   
"Everything will be back to normal soon," I say.   
"How do you know?"   
"Because I just disrespected Prime and will likely be told to leave."   
I turn to leave the room, but Crosshairs stops me. He asks me to repeat what I said.  
"Ok, maybe how you said it wasn't right, but you're right to remind Optimus what he said. Also, it's ignoring most of the problems. I know he thinks it's the only way to keep Jamie safe, but eventually, we'd have to have her come back and deal with how Lightning hates her. I want my two girls to be friends. Tessa...not sure if Prime will deal with her hating Jamie or not."   
I'm shocked by his hug.   
"Would Lightning really hurt her again?" I dread asking.   
"Unfortunately, I think she would. She sees Jamie as a threat to my safety," Crosshairs unwraps his hand, "she believes Jamie did this."   
I see three cuts that do look like they could have been done with a knife.   
"Now she's overprotective of her brother. Unfortunately, it means she'll gladly seriously injure Jamie while you have been trying to ignore me with the occasional arguing and that one fight."   
Crosshairs frowns as he bandages his hand. I shouldn't have said that. He either doesn't know I'm leaving or distracted by what I said.   
This is a good step in the right direction. I doubt it's enough to say Crosshairs trusts me; partner us up on the next mission, whenever that may be. No, it's still going to take time to get to that point and longer to say we're friends. 


End file.
